The other story
by MMWH
Summary: Evidemment, avoir Albus Dumbledore comme parrain n'amène pas que des avantages. Etre fille de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix non plus. Surtout quand on est à Serpentard et qu'on déteste Harry Potter et ses amis. Marie Hale est bien placée pour le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

En ce mois de septembre, l'inspecteur Simmons, chargé de contrôler les méthodes pédagogiques des Professeurs de Poudlard, l'école la plus renommée du monde sorcier, finissait son examen du cours de Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, en lui posant quelques questions.

- Eh bien, mon cher Severus ! Cette classe de 7e année mélangeant Gryffondors et Serpentards me semble très travailleuse ! Je suppose que les meilleurs éléments de ce cours sont Mr Potter et Miss Granger, s'exclama le petit homme au crâne dégarni, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se donner une contenance face au bel homme ténébreux qui se tenait devant lui.

Severus Rogue n'avait rien à voir avec la description donnée par l'auteur des romans si célèbres racontant l'histoire d'un certain Harry Potter. Non, le Professeur de Potions était de haute taille, grand, très grand, mince, mais finement musclé, d'après ce que l'on pouvait voir à travers ses robes, et ses cheveux noirs n'étaient ni longs, ni graisseux, mais ils lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des épaules, et plutôt ébouriffés à cause de l'atmosphère humide que demandaient les potions. De plus, il avait seulement trente ans. Par contre, le reste de sa description était exacte. Il avait un nez crochu, des lèvres fines, des yeux noirs plus que pénétrants, de longs doigts fins, une voix grave et rauque, un teint très pâle, et était toujours vêtu de noir. Et son caractère était… Plus que difficile. Il était bien froid, méprisant, hautain, sarcastique, terrifiant, impitoyable. Mais également très puissant, intelligent, et brillant. C'est pour cela que le pauvre Darius Simmons essayait de paraître à l'aise face à ce Professeur dont toute la communauté sorcière avait entendu parler, admirait, et craignait.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez, Simmons, murmura Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, en pinçant les lèvres. Ces deux… Elèves, vivent de leur réputation de… Héros. Il y a dans cette classe une personne cent fois plus intelligente et cultivée que Miss Granger, et cent fois plus puissante et douée que Potter. Une personne, dont personne, pas même notre Directeur, ne peut vraiment savoir quel sera son destin.

- Comment ? Mais qui est cette petite merveille ? s'écria Simmons, les yeux écarquillés. Et comment se fait-il que le Ministère n'en ait jamais entendu parler ?

- Cette jeune personne est… Miss Hale ! s'interrompit Rogue.

L'inspecteur se retourna et vit une élève qui ne ressemblait en rien aux adolescentes de 17 ans. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains aux quelques reflets dorés, cuivrés, donnant un effet rayonnant et lumineux, souples et légèrement bouclés qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous de l'épaule, rebelles, quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat, profonds et brillants, dans lesquels une multitude de choses tourbillonnaient, sans qu'on puisse distinguer quoi, de longs cils sombres, un petit nez mutin, des pommettes légèrement saillantes, un menton aristocratique, des lèvres fines. Elle était de taille moyenne, très mince, toute menue. Elle était très pâle, et arborait un air sérieux et concentré, mais également rebelle et fier. On avait l'impression que le simple fait de la toucher la briserait tellement elle paraissait fragile. Elle semblait avoir 14ans, mais on lisait dans ses yeux une maturité et un sérieux qui laissaient comprendre qu'elle avait en fait à peu près 2 ans de plus. La petite sorcière n'était pas d'une beauté conventionnelle, mais dégageait un charme ensorcelant, ainsi qu'une noblesse, une pureté, une innocence et une maîtrise de soi qui laissaient présager qu'elle était une Sang Pur.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, je voulais simplement vous remettre ma potion, dit-elle tout en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure et en évitant le regard intense de Rogue.

Celui-ci prit la potion, elle était parfaite.

- Retournez-vous asseoir, Miss Hale, dit le Maître des Potions, légèrement troublé, sans rien laisser paraître.

Et la jeune fille retourna à sa place.

- Qui est cette adorable enfant ? demanda Simmons d'un air ravi.

Rogue fronça les sourcils au mot «adorable », mais répondit :

- C'est la jeune fille dont je vous parlais. Elle se nomme Marie Hale.

- Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur elle ? Elle m'intrigue.

- Elle est en 7e année, mais n'a même pas encore 16 ans, car elle était si douée que Poudlard l'a recrutée un an et demi avant l'âge normal. Le Choixpeau a mis une demi-heure à décider de sa maison, mais pourtant, elle a raconté au Directeur que le Choixpeau, bien qu'ayant décelé chez elle des qualités propres aux Serdaigles et aux Gryffondors, n'a pas hésité en la répartissant à Serpentard. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui a dit pendant une demi-heure. Vous devez sûrement connaître ses parents, Henry et Emma Hale.

- Bien sûr ! Une famille de Sang Pur de la plus haute aristocratie ! Les deux ambassadeurs sorciers de l'Angleterre les plus renommés ! Mais ils sont en ce moment en Amérique du Sud, comment fait Marie ? Je savais qu'ils avaient une fille, mais je la pensais plus jeune. Mais… Mais… bredouilla Simmons, cela signifie que le Directeur Dumbledore est…

- Exact, répondit Rogue en réprimant un air dédaigneux. Miss Hale est la filleule d'Albus Dumbledore, ami très proche des Hale. Elle réside donc à Poudlard toute l'année lorsque ses parents sont absents, et confiée à notre Directeur.

- Ah… D'accord… Mais, est-elle vraiment plus puissante que son parrain ?

Le Professeur de Potions le toisa de toute sa hauteur, et lui dit de son ton le plus terrifiant et doucereux :

- Quand on arrive à fabriquer du Polynectar, à lancer des sorts informulés, et à créer son Patronus du premier coup en Première Année, quand on maîtrise parfaitement le programme des Aspics dans toutes les matières que l'on suit, y compris en Potions, en Sortilèges, en DCFM et en Métamorphose, les quatre matières les plus dures, en Deuxième Année, quand on maîtrise la magie sans baguette et que l'on devient Animagus, Legilimens et Occlumens en Troisième Année, quand on commence à surpasser ses professeurs en Quatrième Année, quand on fait s'évanouir tous ses examinateurs, qui n'en reviennent pas que l'on maîtrise des choses qu'ils ne réussissent pas à faire, pendant les BUSE en Cinquième Année, quand on est responsable de la capture d'une bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts que l'on a battu en duel en Sixième Année, je pense que l'on peut dire que l'on est extraordinairement doué et puissant.

Et Simmons s'évanouit.

- Londubat, puisque vous venez encore de rater votre potion, emmenez Mr Simmons à l'infirmerie, murmura Rogue en ricanant cyniquement face à la bêtise de cet élève dont il n'aurait rien réussi à tirer en 7 ans d'enseignement.

Londubat s'empressa de faire ce que le Professeur qu'il craignait le plus ordonnait, tout en continuant de trembler, laissant derrière lui toute une classe s'acharnant encore sur une potion de niveau universitaire, que personne n'avait encore réussi à part Marie, qui s'ennuyait désormais à sa table.

Quelques minutes après, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, laissant leur Professeur plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait à Miss Hale. La pauvre petite n'avait pas beaucoup de vrais amis. Tous étaient en admiration devant Potter, Granger et Weasley, et ces trois imbéciles étant jaloux de cette puissante sorcière, ils avaient monté presque toute l'école contre elle, excepté les Serpentards bien sûr. On ne lui adressait presque pas la parole, par peur du Trio d'Or. On la craignait à cause de ses incroyables pouvoirs plus qu'étranges. On l'admirait de loin, son caractère si sarcastique et fier pouvant rebuter. Quant aux Serpentards, ils étaient amicaux avec elle, mais à part avec Drago Malefoy et deux ou trois connaissances, elle n'avait pas réussi à nouer des liens, sentant qu'un fossé d'intelligence la séparait des autres. Tout le monde savait évidemment qu'elle venait d'une famille de Sang Pur extrêmement renommée, mais personne n'était au courant que Dumbledore était son parrain. Et elle était trop fière pour s'en plaindre.

De là venait son caractère si sérieux et fier. Pourtant, il l'avait vue rire quelques rares fois, et son rire cristallin la rendait encore plus jolie. Tous ses professeurs l'adoraient, elle était si modeste mais ambitieuse, si adorable, si jeune, si douée ! Elle avait bien ses défauts, n'étant pas parfaite, loin de là. Elle était très fière, légèrement orgueilleuse, très lucide avec un esprit critique, un peu hautaine et dédaigneuse avec certaines personnes, voire méprisante, et pouvait se montrer très sarcastique et cynique quand elle le voulait, comme une vraie Serpentard. Elle manquait également cruellement de confiance en elle, et se vexait très facilement. En fait, cette élève était un vrai paradoxe : à la fois puissante et fragile, modeste et fière, timide et sarcastique.

Minerva McGonagall l'idolâtrait littéralement, bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard, car elle était extrêmement puissante en Métamorphose, au point de devenir Animagus, non déclaré évidemment, le contraire aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux pour sa sécurité. Filleule de Dumbledore, fille de deux sorciers plus qu'influents, c'était une cible de choix pour Voldemort, et le Directeur craignait chaque jour pour sa vie, il le voyait bien.

Beaucoup d'idées fausses sur les Serpentards étaient véhiculées par les Gryffondors. Ils ne devenaient pas tous Mangemorts ! Marie en était la preuve vivante, étant la fille de deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et la filleule de l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps. Et lui… Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. Au début, il l'avait admirée pour son intelligence, son sérieux et sa puissance magique. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'il l'avait découverte, étant son Directeur de Maison, il avait remarqué combien elle était belle, charmante, ensorcelante, innocente, fragile malgré ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr, il l'aimait d'un amour paternel, c'était son élève après tout ! Il voulait uniquement la protéger.


	2. Chapter 2

A la fin de sa longue journée de cours, Rogue marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses appartements, tout en pestant contre ces crétins qui osaient être qualifiés du nom d'élèves, qu'il allait devoir supporter un an de plus, lorsque la voix de Dumbledore retentit :

- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs. La désobéissance sera passible de renvoi de l'école. Les Professeurs sont attendus dans mon bureau.

Le Maître des Potions se dépêcha d'aller à l'endroit demandé, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Assis dans son grand fauteuil de directeur derrière son bureau, caressant Fumseck son phénix, Dumbledore tournait le dos aux Professeurs. Il commença d'une voix brisée :

- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous. Un événement tragique est survenu aujourd'hui.

Le Directeur de Serpentard pensa sarcastiquement que les ennuis n'avaient même pas attendu la fin du mois de septembre pour arriver. Ses pensées cyniques s'interrompirent lorsque Dumbledore se retourna et leur fit face. Il semblait vieux et fatigué. Rogue ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur la nature de ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

- Merlin, que vais-je dire à Emma et à Henry ? soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Les professeurs, et Rogue le premier, bondirent :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Hale ?

- Enlevée… déclara-t-il d'un air sombre.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria McGonagall d'une voix extrêmement aigüe. Personne ne peut rentrer à Poudlard sans que nous le sachions !

- Et pourtant… Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy se sont eux-mêmes déplacés pour la capturer.

- BORDEL MAIS POURQUOI A-T-ELLE UN DON POUR S'ATTIRER LES PIRES ENNUIS ? explosa Rogue, hors de lui, et sentant un sentiment étrange se développer en lui. De l'inquiétude ?

Il regretta tout de suite son accès de rage, tous les Professeurs le fixaient. Lui, réputé pour sa maîtrise de soi et son autocontrôle, venait de se mettre dans tous ses états pour une gamine. Il redevint impassible, et foudroya de son regard sombre les Professeurs qui osaient le fixer un peu trop longtemps.

- Voldemort s'est déplacé ? cria Remus Lupin, redevenu Professeur de DCFM, qui aimait beaucoup Marie, et qui s'agrippait au dos d'une chaise si fort que les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches. Il s'est déplacé ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, Remus, répondit Dumbledore. Il sait parfaitement que Marie est très puissante, et c'est pour cela qu'il a tenu à la capturer lui-même. Et c'est aussi probablement une façon de me provoquer que d'enlever ma filleule au sein-même de Poudlard… Ce sont les deux frères Crivey qui ont assisté à l'enlèvement, cachés. Colin a même pris des photos… Ce rapt ne restera pas secret très longtemps.

- Montrez-moi ces photos, ordonna Rogue, toujours livide de rage. Il était véritablement furieux, et sentait son sang bouillonner à l'idée qu'elle soit entre les mains de Mangemorts sans pitié.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche quelques clichés dont le Maître des Potions s'empara avidement. Ils représentaient tous Marie prise par surprise par le Mangemort et son Maître. Elle n'avait même pas pu se défendre, ils l'avaient attaqué très rapidement par derrière. Les deux criminels affichaient un sourire carnassier, tandis que la jeune fille tentait de se libérer en vain de la poigne de fer de Voldemort, et de récupérer sa baguette, qui était dans les mains de Malefoy. Une nouvelle vague de rage envahit le Directeur de Serpentard.

- Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevée ? gémit McGonagall. Pourquoi elle ?

- C'est la fille de deux de ses plus puissants ennemis. C'est ma filleule. C'est donc une cible de choix. C'est la sorcière la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé, peut-être même plus que Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard, et Merlin. On ne connait pas vraiment jusqu'où vont ses pouvoirs, dont beaucoup restent incontrôlable pour le moment. La plus douée de sa génération. La plus intelligente. Elle a mis en prison plus de vingt Mangemorts, murmura Dumbledore.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle pourra divulguer des informations compromettantes ? demanda Flitwick de sa voix aiguë.

- Vous plaisantez, Filius ! s'écria Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants de colère. C'est plutôt le contraire dont j'ai peur.

- Filius, Marie maîtrise parfaitement l'Occlumencie, ainsi que des sorts plus que complexes. Et elle a une volonté d'acier, associée à une fierté exacerbée. Elle ne pliera pas devant Voldemort, je peux en jurer, commenta Lupin.

- Mais alors… commença McGonagall, devenue tout pâle.

- Oui, Minerva, coupa le Maître des Potions. Les Mangemorts pourront lui lancer tous les sorts qu'ils le souhaitent, même jusqu'à la mort, mais elle ne dira rien. Mais je pense qu'ils la garderont tout de même en vie, comme otage.

Rogue regarda le Directeur de Poudlard, qui comprit immédiatement et lui dit d'une voix suppliante :

- Allez-y, Severus. Et… Ramenez-la, à tout prix.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Albus, répondit le Professeur d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Je la ramènerai saine et sauve, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et il partit sur le champ.

- Albus ! s'exclama McGonagall. Croyez-vous que c'est très prudent de l'envoyer seul là-bas ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Minerva, soupira Dumbledore.

Rogue s'était précipité en-dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et avait immédiatement transplané. Il maudissait intérieurement Voldemort et Malefoy d'être nés, et de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'ils allaient enlever Marie Hale. Il sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement en pensant à la situation dans laquelle devait être actuellement son élève. C'était une gamine ! On ne pouvait pas faire souffrir des gamines ! Elle n'avait même pas encore 16 ans… Son rôle d'espion l'avait souvent amené à voir les tortures infligées aux prisonniers des Mangemorts. Il devait sauver la jeune fille à tout prix. C'était son devoir de Professeur que de protéger ses élèves.

Il arriva devant le manoir Malefoy, et se dirigea vers le salon, dans lequel il entendait des bruits de voix. Le Professeur de Potions entra dans la pièce. Il vit Marie enchaînée au mur, excessivement pâle, avec quelques égratignures au visage et aux bras, mais la tête haute, s'efforçant de ne montrer aucune peur. Les Mangemorts l'encerclaient, parlant et riant. Visiblement, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là, son élève n'avait donc pas encore eu le temps d'être torturée. Lorsqu'elle vit son Professeur, ses yeux se remirent à briller comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et tout son visage s'illumina d'espoir et de joie. Bien qu'étant la filleule de Dumbledore, elle n'était pas au courant du rôle d'agent double de Rogue. Le visage de celui-ci resta impassible.

- Ah ! Severus ! l'interpella la voix de Voldemort, qui semblait joyeux. Nous avons une… Invitée, comme tu dois le savoir déjà.

Il se tourna vers sa prisonnière et lui effleura la joue de son index, ce qui la fit frissonner, sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, et ce qui fit le sang de Rogue se glacer dans ses veines. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer, la présence de son Professeur lui ayant redonné courage, et ne tolérant aucun contact de la part de ce monstre :

- Qui vous a permis de me toucher ? Et vous devriez revoir votre définition du mot « invitée ». J'espérais que la noble maison de Serpentard vous aurait au moins appris la politesse, mais visiblement non. Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper.

Voldemort éclata de son rire aigu et sinistre, en regardant la jeune fille de ses yeux rouges impitoyables, ce qui fit craindre à Rogue qu'il ne lui lance un Doloris, de colère.

- Tu m'amuses, jeune fille. Estimes-toi heureuse de ne recevoir aucune punition pour ce que tu viens de dire. Si tu es ici, c'est pour faire pression sur le vieux fou et tes satanés parents, qui t'adorent tous les trois. Tu as la réputation d'être puissante, mais tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville. Vaincre mes Mangemorts ne signifie pas me vaincre moi, le sorcier le plus puissant.

Marie réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas foncer tête baissée dans le danger comme un Gryffondor le ferait. Visiblement, elle allait servir d'otage. Mais il avait insulté sa fierté. Elle savait qu'elle souffrirait forcément, alors autant ne pas se laisser faire, d'autant plus que Rogue était là.

- Ni mes parents, ni mon parrain ne tomberont dans votre piège, ils sont beaucoup trop intelligents pour ça. Et je ne savais pas que s'appeler Voldemort signifiait être un mégalomane égocentrique.

Rogue se figea, tout en soupirant intérieurement face à la fierté et l'orgueil beaucoup trop exagérés de son élève, Voldemort resta interdit, et on entendit le hurlement hystérique de Bellatrix.

- COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES AINSI, PETITE SOTTE ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Marie, quand Voldemort l'arrêta.

- Stop, Bella. Cette demoiselle semble être trop jeune pour comprendre la portée de ses mots. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, après tout.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de sa prisonnière, et la prit par le menton, en murmurant :

- Ose encore m'insulter, et tu connaîtras les pires douleurs.

Puis il se retourna vers Rogue, sans que Marie puisse répliquer, elle dont les menaces ne l'avaient rendue que plus en colère, l'adrénaline et la peur lui donnant des ailes.

- Alors, Severus, quelles nouvelles de Poudlard ? Le vieux fou a-t-il remarqué l'absence de sa si précieuse filleule ? Je ne t'ai pas prévenu de cette petite excursion, j'ai décidé cela très rapidement avec Lucius. Je n'ai encore rien pu tirer d'elle, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'elle maîtrisait l'Occlumancie !

- En effet, Dumbledore est au courant, et a prévenu tous les Professeurs, dit Rogue d'un ton neutre en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Marie. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était Occlumens, le Directeur ne me l'avait pas dit.

Il avait vu qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas reçu le sortilège Doloris, il ne devait pas attiser les soupçons, même si les doigts de Voldemort sur le menton de Marie l'avait fait bouillir intérieurement, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se concentra sur la fermeture de son esprit, évitant de penser trop à son élève. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était Occlumens. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait échoué, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la petite Princesse de Serpentard, à même pas 16 ans, puisse fermer son esprit à l'un des plus puissants Legilimens de ce monde.

La jeune fille le regardait de ses grands yeux étonnés, mais elle comprit vite. Son Professeur était un traître. Il ne venait pas la sauver, il avait aidé à sa capture. Le Professeur qui enseignait sa matière préférée, son Directeur de Maison, celui qui l'intimidait et la fascinait à la fois, était un Mangemort. Alors toute l'expression de son visage changea, pour y refléter le mépris le plus profond, la haine la plus tenace. Son visage se ferma, et elle se concentra pour se servir de la magie sans baguette. Voldemort ne devait pas savoir qu'elle la maîtrisait. Elle avait trouvé une raison de se battre, la vengeance. Elle devait prévenir son parrain.

Quand Rogue s'autorisa à lui jeter un coup d'œil, il comprit qu'elle le détestait. Il s'expliquerait plus tard avec elle. En revanche, il vit son air concentré, et se rendit vite compte qu'elle comptait user de la magie sans baguette. Son cœur de Professeur se gonfla de fierté à la vue de cette gamine de même pas 16 ans, puissante et intelligente, qui allait se battre férocement contre les Mangemorts et leur Maître, en utilisant une magie que seule une dizaine de Sorciers connaissait, dont lui. Dumbledore l'avait enseignée à Marie en Troisième Année, autant dire qu'au bout de presque 4 ans, elle la maîtrisait parfaitement.

Tous les Mangemorts continuaient de parler à Rogue, et ne prêtaient aucune attention à Marie. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, au summum de sa concentration, et ses chaînes disparurent. Personne ne s'en aperçut, à part Rogue. Elle resta concentrée, malgré la joie que lui procura son succès. En effet, elle n'était pas certaine que la magie sans baguette marche dans cet endroit, mais apparemment, personne ne pensait qu'une adolescente puisse maîtriser ce genre de magie. Lorsque Voldemort se retrouva stupéfixé, tous les Mangemorts se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, mais elle fut plus rapide qu'eux. Elle se transforma en Animagus, un lynx au pelage cuivré et aux yeux chocolat brillants, arracha sa baguette des mains de Lucius Malefoy, et s'échappa par la fenêtre en s'envolant.

Rogue fit comme les autres, il lança quelques sorts, mais personne ne réussit à arrêter Marie. Il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas être intervenu. Ainsi, il prouvait à tous les Mangemorts qu'il était l'un des leurs, puisqu'il n'était pas responsable de l'évasion de la prisonnière. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que la jeune fille venait de faire, la tête lui tourna. Cette enfant était décidément extraordinairement puissante. Peu de Sorciers auraient été capables de faire ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, personne à part lui, Dumbledore, Voldemort, McGonagall et quelques autres. Mais aucun n'aurait réussi à le faire à 15 ans et 9 mois. Personne n'aurait pu utiliser la magie sans baguette à même pas 16 ans. Il faudra la surveiller étroitement désormais, pensa Rogue, car sa jeunesse et sa fierté risqueraient de leur jouer bien des tours. Il était pressé de retourner à Poudlard, alors, quand Voldemort reprit ses esprits, il lui dit :

- Maître, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Il va falloir que je m'explique devant Dumbledore, et jouer mon rôle de gentil et docile Professeur, ricana-t-il.

- Vas-y, Severus, réussit à articuler Voldemort, encore sous le choc du puissant Stupéfix que Marie lui avait lancé. Mon fidèle serviteur… Cette petite est très puissante… Garde-la à l'œil. Je l'ai sous-estimée, cela ne se reproduira plus. Je l'aurai, Severus. Je te jure qu'elle m'appartiendra un jour.

Rogue frissonna à ces paroles, se retenant de mettre un coup de poing à son soi-disant Maître, et transplana sans rien ajouter, méditant sur les paroles de Voldemort. Evidemment, il arriva avant Marie, qui n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage. Il accourut dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où tous les Professeurs étaient restés pour rassurer leur Directeur et lui tenir compagnie, sachant à quel point il tenait à sa filleule.

- Albus… commença le Maître des Potions, tout essoufflé.

- Où est Marie ? le coupa Dumbledore, une terrible angoisse se lisant dans ses yeux bleu acier. Severus, pourquoi ma filleule n'est-elle pas avec vous ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est restée entre les mains de Voldemort. Ou pire… Severus, dites-moi immédiatement où est Marie.

- Albus, laissez-moi le temps de parler, répondit Rogue en esquissant une ombre de sourire en voyant la détresse de son Directeur. Miss Hale va arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Votre filleule est vraiment… Extraordinaire.

- Severus ! Elle est vivante ! Et libre ! s'écria McGonagall.

- Vous l'avez sauvée ! ajouta Flitwick.

Dumbledore paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, son visage s'était illuminé, prouvant à quel point il était attaché à sa filleule.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas sauvée, répliqua Rogue. Elle s'est tirée d'affaire toute seule.

- Comment ? s'exclama Chourave.

- Albus, connaissez-vous beaucoup de personnes qui sont capables de stupéfixer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de façon à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits difficilement, sans baguette, puis de se transformer en Animagus et ainsi d'échapper à une trentaine de Mangemorts ? demanda Rogue.

- Très peu, sourit Dumbledore, qui commençait à comprendre.

- Et qui pouvaient le faire à moins de 16 ans ? demanda Rogue, avec un soupçon de malice.

- Une seule, la personne à laquelle vous pensez, répliqua le Directeur, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Attendez, Severus, vous êtes en train de nous dire que... commença McGonagall.

- Que Miss Hale a une nouvelle fois prouvé sa puissance et son intelligence en stupéfixant violemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans baguette, et en s'échappant du manoir Malefoy en se transformant en Animagus. La magie sans baguette et la transformation en Animagus n'ont plus de secret pour elle depuis sa Troisième Année, Minerva, coupa Rogue en se moquant légèrement de la stupéfaction du Professeur de Métamorphose. Vous devez être au courant puisque c'est vous qui lui avez enseigné à devenir Animagus.

- Par Merlin ! Elle… Elle a échappé seule à Vous Savez Qui et à une trentaine de Mangemorts… Cette enfant m'enverra à la retraite avant l'heure à me faire des peurs pareilles, soupira McGonagall, au fond très fière de son élève.

- Et pourquoi iriez-vous à la retraite, Professeur ? L'école a encore besoin de vous, fit une voix à l'entrée du bureau.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, nouveau chapitre. Je suis en vacances (enfin j'ai juste le bac français et le bac sciences), donc je posterai pas mal de chapitres ces temps-ci. Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de moi, je ne sais pas la qualité de mes écrits, c'est pour ça que j'apprécierais une petite review, pour pouvoir m'améliorer.**

**Merciiiiiiiii**


	3. Chapter 3

- Marie ! s'écria Dumbledore, qui se leva précipitamment, et alla serrer sa filleule dans ses bras.

Rogue examina celle-ci attentivement, de loin bien sûr. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ce qui accentuait son côté rebelle, et semblait épuisée, mais heureuse.

- Professeur ! dit la jeune fille en restant blottie dans la robe de sorcier de son parrain. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son nom durant la période scolaire.

- Ma petite Princesse… lui murmura le Directeur. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… Qu'aurais-je dit à ton père et à ta mère ? Severus nous a raconté tes exploits, je suis fier de toi, Marie chérie.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son Professeur de Potions, la petite sorcière fronça les sourcils.

- Mais…

- Miss Hale, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, déclara Rogue, mi sérieux, mi amusé. Mais je pense que le Directeur a quelques informations à vous fournir.

- Marie, Severus n'est pas un traître, sourit Dumbledore. Il m'est totalement dévoué.

- Mais il était avec Voldemort !

- Et il nous en a fait part. Il nous a tout raconté, Marie. C'est un agent-double.

- Je… Je ne peux pas vous croire, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en se mordant la lèvre nférieure.

- Miss Hale, pour vous convaincre, je vais devoir vous raconter une partie de mon histoire, commença le Professeur de Potions d'un air crispé. Ma mère a été tuée par Voldemort lorsque j'étais en Première Année. Ce salaud n'a jamais su que c'était ma mère, mais je n'ai jamais oublié que le Directeur s'est occupé de moi pendant ma scolarité, et qu'il m'a poussé dans mes études. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu Professeur de Potions. Voldemort est l'être que je hais le plus au monde, à égalité avec James Potter.

- Vous détestez le père d'Harry Potter ? l'interrogea Marie en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

- Oui, Miss Hale. Lui et la mère de Potter, Lily Evans, étaient en Septième année lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard. C'était le même être arrogant que son fils. Sans aucun talent, à part au Quidditch, bien que vous surpassiez et le père, et le fils dans ce domaine.

Marie rougit à ces paroles. Elle avait en effet un don pour le vol. Elle était même l'arbitre des matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard, et ce depuis sa 6e année. Mais elle n'avait jamais intégré l'équipe de Serpentard, n'aimant pas le jeu en lui-même, mais seulement le vol, et avant d'être arbitre, il lui fallait supplier avec des yeux implorants son parrain pour qu'il accepte de la laisser faire un tour en balai.

- Quant à Lily Evans, poursuivit Rogue de sa voix pleine de mépris, c'était une femme ne pensant qu'au flirt et à la mode.

- Vraiment ? demanda la jeune fille. Je veux dire… On nous a toujours raconté que les parents d'Harry Potter étaient des héros.

- C'est un mensonge pour donner courage aux gens, dit Lupin. James et Lily Potter étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes et couards, et si Harry Potter est encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Albus. Sirius Black et moi n'avons jamais été amis avec James. Alors qu'il était en 7e année, nous étions en 1e année avec Severus.

- En effet, Remus. J'avais protégé le garçon d'un sort puissant que Voldemort ne connaissait pas, compléta Dumbledore. Marie, tout ce que nous te disons ci devra rester secret.

- De toute manière, personne ne me croirait, dit-elle sarcastiquement pour seule réponse.

- Bien. Alors, reprenons. Je dois avouer que j'avais fondé plus d'espérances en Harry Potter. Je savais la prophétie, et je croyais en lui. Il s'est révélé piètre sorcier, vaniteux et arrogant. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour se tirer d'affaire à chaque fois, commenta le Directeur.

Les joues de Marie s'enflammèrent, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et tous les Professeurs la regardèrent suspicieusement.

- Miss Hale, vous n'auriez tout de même pas… commença Flitwick.

- Marie Margaret Woodhouse Hale ! tonna Dumbledore en regardant sa filleule de ses yeux bleu acier. Juste après la cérémonie de la Répartition, durant ta Première Année, j'ai eu une conversation avec Severus et Minerva. Nous avons notamment parlé de la prophétie et de la pierre philosophale. Aurais-tu entendu cette discussion ?

- A vrai dire, commença Marie en hésitant, j'ai plutôt espionné votre conversation.

- Et… Aurais-tu aidé Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi que Miss Granger, à franchir les obstacles et à vaincre Voldemort ? Aurais-tu protégé des Gryffondors qui te détestent ?

Marie se mordait toujours la lèvre inférieure tout en passant sans cesse la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'elle était gênée.

- Et bien, on peut dire que… Que j'étais invisible à côté d'eux…

- Vous arrivez à vous rendre invisible ? s'exclama Chourave.

- C'est le secret de famille des Hale, commenta Dumbledore. Même moi je ne connais pas ce sort, encore plus efficace que la cape d'invisibilité, mais j'arrive à le détecter. Marie, tu as fait plus qu'être à leurs côtés, je le sais.

- Hem… J'ai dû, sans doute, leur souffler ce qu'il fallait faire sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte… Et dévier quelques sorts… Mais je devais protéger Harry Potter !

- Et, en Deuxième Année, la Chambre des Secrets… commença McGonagall.

- Euh… répondit Marie, gênée. J'ai dû souffler à Hermione Granger que c'était un Basilic… Et, j'ai sans doute aidé un peu Harry Potter à vaincre Tom Jedusor… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il détruise le magnifique serpent ! Il a échappé à mon contrôle…

- Et en Troisième Année ? demanda Flitwick.

Tous les professeurs la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Malheureusement, je n'étais pas dans la Cabane Hurlante pour aider à capturer Queudver. Je venais de terminer mon apprentissage d'Animagus avec le Professeur McGonagall, et mon parrain, enfin le Professeur Dumbledore, me testait sur mes nouvelles capacités en magie sans baguette, en Occlumencie et en Légilimencie. Je n'ai pu que repousser les Détraqueurs.

- Mais le Patronus qui les a repoussé était un cerf ! s'exclama Chourave.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Vous savez, je suis tellement complice avec mon Patronus depuis ma Première Année, que changer son apparence si je le lui demande ne le dérange pas, si c'est simplement pour une durée limitée.

- Tu arrives à faire cela ? s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Remarquable… murmura pour lui-même Rogue.

- Et, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? demanda McGonagall.

- Disons que j'étais toujours à côté d'Harry Potter.

- Et en Cinquième Année ? demanda Flitwick.

Le visage de Marie devint livide, Dumbledore et McGonagall sursautèrent, ce qui fit Rogue se promettre à lui-même de leur demander des explications. La petite sorcière se ressaisit, irritée d'avoir laissé transparaître ses émotions, et répondit en hésitant :

- J'ai empêché que l'Armée de Dumbledore, dans laquelle je n'étais pas admise, soit découverte. J'étais présente à la Bataille du Ministère. Harry Potter et ses amis n'avaient pas voulu que je les accompagne, mais j'y suis allée en balai. Je me suis battue invisible.

- Mais alors… Quelqu'un a détourné l'Avada Kedavra de Bellatrix, et ce faisant sauvé Sirius Black.

Marie soupira.

- Effectivement, c'était moi. Et j'ai aussi aidé mon parrain, enfin le Professeur Dumbledore à combattre Voldemort, sans que ce dernier le sache bien sûr.

- Vous avez combattu Lord Voldemort à 14 ans ? s'exclama Rogue, de sa voix grave et hautaine, en fixant la jeune fille de ses yeux noirs pénétrants et intenses.

- Oui… répondit Marie en baissant les siens.

- Alors qu'avez-vous fait en Sixième Année ? Vous êtes au courant que le plan des Mangemorts a mystérieusement échoué, interrogea McGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas suivi Harry Potter et mon parrain dans leur quête des Horcruxes, sachant qu'il saurait le protéger. J'ai donc vaincu quelques Mangemorts pendant la Bataille, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai fait, mentit Marie en détournant les yeux.

- Ne mentez pas, Miss Hale, murmura Rogue en la fixant de ses yeux insondables.

- Bon d'accord… J'ai vaincu la plupart des Mangemorts, j'ai protégé Drago, et je vous ai empêché de tuer mon parrain, avoua Marie très rapidement.

- C'était toi ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai entouré votre tour de défenses magiques, qui empêchaient quiconque de monter. Et j'ai enfermé Drago, avec son autorisation, dans votre bureau, où vous l'avez trouvé lorsque vous êtes revenu, prêt à vous servir désormais.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Rogue. Le Directeur a essayé maintes fois de le persuader, mais Drago restait terrorisé par son père et par Voldemort !

La petite Princesse de Serpentard sourit énigmatiquement.

- Je peux être très persuasive quand je le veux… De plus, j'aime beaucoup Drago. Il ne ressemble pas à son père.

Rogue fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles. Drago était désormais un fidèle serviteur de Dumbledore, mais comment l'avait-elle persuadé ? Et que signifiait le « j'aime beaucoup Drago » ?

- Et je n'allais tout de même pas laisser mourir mon parrain, surtout de votre main ! Même s'il était condamné…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et rougit. Dumbledore et Rogue se regardèrent, et le Directeur dit :

- Tu n'as pas pu entendre notre conversation à ce sujet cet été, c'était durant les 2 semaines que tu as passées chez tes parents. Donc, tu es entrée dans mon esprit…

- Mais j'étais inquiète pour vous ! Vous ne me disiez rien au sujet de votre main, et je voyais que vous étiez soucieux ! Vous me regardiez sans cesse avec des yeux désespérés, comme si je n'allais jamais vous revoir du jour au lendemain ! Je voulais uniquement vous aider !

- Miss Hale… commença Rogue. Vous êtes entrée dans l'esprit du Professeur Dumbledore sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

- Euh, oui…

- Remarquable… murmura-t-il pour la seconde fois.

- Mais, Marie, si tu savais que j'étais condamné, pourquoi as-tu empêché que Severus me tue ? l'interrogea son parrain.

La jeune fille rougit, et bégaya sans regarder Rogue :

- Hem… Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne l'assassin de son Directeur aux yeux de tous. Et je ne voulais pas vous perdre !

- Ma petite Marie, lui dit Dumbledore, ému.

- Mais alors, est-ce vous, l'inconnu qui portait une cape qui le couvrait tout entier, qui a guéri la main du Professeur Dumbledore quelques jours après ? demanda McGonagall.

Tous la regardaient, attendant avidement la réponse.

- Euh, non… mentit la petite sorcière.

- Miss Hale ! gronda Rogue. Cessez d'être une Serpentard pour un moment, et dites la vérité !

La jeune fille réprima un sourire, et avoua :

- Bon, d'accord, c'était moi. J'ai senti une grande force m'envahir, et, sans réfléchir, j'ai étendu mes bras, et la main de mon parrain a guéri.

- Remarquable… murmura le Professeur de Potions pour la troisième fois.

- Et bien je te dois des remerciements Marie, déclara Dumbledore en lui prenant les mains. Personne n'avait réussi à me guérir. Et toutes les vies que tu as sauvées ces 6 dernières années compensent largement le fait que tu m'as menti.

- Vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Le Directeur lui rendit son sourire affectueusement, puis lui dit :

- Bon, il est minuit passé, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos te fera du bien. Va te coucher.

Elle sortit après avoir salué les Professeurs et rougi sous le regard pénétrant et insondable que lui avait lancé Rogue. Sa chambre était située juste à côté de celle de Dumbledore, ses parents ayant insisté, pour sa protection. Le Maître des Potions attendit que tous les Professeurs sortent, puis il s'adressa au Directeur et à McGonagall.

- Maintenant, vous allez me dire la vérité, commença-t-il, l'air menaçant. Que s'est-il passé durant la Cinquième Année de Miss Hale, cette année où elle semblait si triste, et toujours prête à pleurer ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux au courant, et pas moi ? Je suis son Directeur de Maison !

Dumbledore alla vérifier que sa jeune filleule n'écoutait pas à la porte, sonda la pièce pour voir si elle n'était pas invisible, puis répondit en soupirant :

- Severus… Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéresserait. Je ne savais pas que vous vous sentiriez concerné.

- Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à une élève ? demanda McGonagall.

Rogue hésita avant de répliquer, puis dit d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé :

- Depuis que c'est la filleule d'Albus, depuis qu'elle est à Serpentard, depuis que son niveau en Potions est supérieur au mien lorsque j'avais son âge, depuis qu'elle est l'une des seules à aimer venir à mon cours. Alors ?

- Très bien. Marie a vécu une horrible année, à cause de Dolores Ombrage, commença Dumbledore, l'air sombre.

- Cette vieille grenouille, commenta McGonagall.

- Henry et Emma avaient eu une dispute très grave avec le Ministère, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils n'ont recommencé à travailler pour lui lorsque Fudge a été remercié. Et Dolores Ombrage semblait persuadée que Marie était chargée de l'espionner pour mon compte et celui de ses parents. Pendant 3 mois, à partir de la rentrée, elle se retrouva donc en retenue tous les 2 jours.

- Avec les… Méthodes particulières qu'elle a ? demanda lentement Rogue, pesant ses mots, prêt à devenir furieux.

- Exactement, répondit McGonagall. Sauf que les autres élèves n'avaient qu'une ou deux retenues avec elle. Miss Hale en avait tous les 2 jours, pendant 3 mois ! Elle ne savait pas comment guérir totalement ses blessures, ensorcelées pour, mais elle les rendait invisibles, et c'est pour cela que nous ne nous en sommes pas rendus compte tout de suite.

- Je la soupçonnais de me cacher quelque chose à son air triste et à ses cernes, mais ce n'est que début décembre que je l'ai surprise en train de les rendre invisibles, continua Dumbledore. Elle m'a tout confié, en larmes, baissant la barrière qu'elle érige autour de ses pensées et émotions, ce qui est particulièrement inhabituel. J'ai interdit à Ombrage de recommencer. Nous avons eu une discussion orageuse. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait d'autre ? interrogea Rogue, contenant difficilement la rage qui se déversait en lui à l'idée que l'on puisse torturer ainsi une élève.

Cette élève.

- J'étais en cours avec la classe de Miss Hale, et Ombrage m'inspectait, raconta McGonagall. Elle est allée voir la pauvre petite, et lui a chuchoté des choses insultantes sur ses parents. Miss Hale s'est levée, et lui a crié de se taire. Cette petite est tellement fière ! Son sens de l'honneur la pousserait à faire n'importe quoi. Alors la vieille grenouille l'a giflée si fort qu'elle est tombée à terre.

Rogue serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, et murmura :

- Comment a-t-elle osé…

- J'ai tout de suite expulsé Ombrage de ma classe, et ai tout raconté à Albus. Celui-ci s'est encore fâché avec la vieille grenouille. Malheureusement, un mois après, au début d'avril, Miss Hale était en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lorsqu'Ombrage s'est mise à dire aux élèves qu'Albus serait bientôt renvoyé, que Vous Savez Qui était mort, et autres bêtises. Miss Hale s'est levée, et a déclaré qu'Albus était beaucoup plus puissant que Fudge, et que Voldemort était revenu. Ombrage n'attendant que cela pour se venger, elle l'emmena dans une pièce attenante, et lui dit qu'elle allait devoir la punir sévèrement.

Dumbledore se rassit, et ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter la suite.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda le Directeur de Serpentard, livide.

- Elle… Elle… balbutia McGonagall. Elle lui a lancé le sortilège Doloris.

- QUOI ? s'exclama le Maître des Potions, désormais hors de lui et ayant une légère envie de casser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. A UNE ENFANT DE 14 ANS ?

- Oh, Miss Hale a été extrêmement courageuse. Elle n'a laissé échapper aucun cri de sa bouche, mais est tombée à terre. Albus l'a retrouvée le soir sanglotant dans sa chambre, et a vu toute la scène dans son esprit. Il m'a raconté tout plus tard. C'est à cause de cela qu'il a dû quitter l'école. Vous l'auriez vu face à Ombrage ! C'est l'une des rares fois où je l'avais vu aussi furieux !

- Oh Severus… intervint Dumbledore. Si vous saviez ce que cela m'a coûté de laisser ma filleule avec une femme dangereuse qui avait presque tous pouvoirs sur elle… Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… Soit je restais, et Marie continuait à être torturée par cette horrible femme, soit je partais, et elle était en sécurité. Heureusement, Minerva s'est parfaitement occupée de Marie, et l'a protégée d'Ombrage. Depuis, je tremble à chaque fois que je suis obligé de quitter l'école pour quelques jours, car malgré ses immenses pouvoirs, ma filleule est encore très fragile, et elle a tant d'ennemis, alors qu'elle est si jeune... Je devrai m'absenter toute la journée de samedi, à la fin de la semaine. Severus, Minerva, je vous confie Marie. Protégez-là.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Albus, promit Rogue, extrêmement sérieux.

Les deux Professeurs quittèrent le Directeur, plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

**Finalement j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre aussi aujourd'hui. Ma publication sera irrégulière, mais je peux d'ores et déjà annoncer que ma fic sera plutôt longue, c'est-à-dire plus de 20 chapitres.**

**Je voudrais des rewieeeeeeeeeeews...**

**Plus sérieusement, je n'ai absolument pas conscience de la qualité de cette fic, je voudrais vraiment votre avis pleaaaaaase.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, je ne sais toujours pas si ma fic plaît ou non... Je vais continuer à poster quelques chapitres pendants quelques semaines, mais si elle ne plaît à personne, je la supprimerai...**

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Dumbledore dit au revoir à sa filleule.

- Je reviens ce soir, Marie.

- Mais, vous allez rater le match ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, répondit son parrain, sincèrement navré. Mais promets-moi de ne rien faire de dangereux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit malicieusement la petite Princesse de Serpentard. De toute façon, j'attire les ennuis comme un aimant, je n'y peux rien. Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard pour arbitrer.

Elle embrassa tendrement le Directeur, puis s'enfuit. Dumbledore transplana.

Rogue et McGonagall regardaient les joueurs de Quidditch des équipes Serdaigle et Serpentard s'affronter, mais surtout la jeune fille frêle vêtue de noir, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, qui volait mieux que tout le monde.

- Je suis inquiète, Severus, chuchota le Professeur de Métamorphose. Je n'aime pas quand Albus est absent.

- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça, Minerva, répondit Rogue, concentré sur la petite forme qui volait avec grâce et agilité au milieu des joueurs.

Le Maître des Potions se mit, sans comprendre pourquoi, à contempler la taille fine de son élève, ses belles boucles attachées, et cherchait tellement à essayer de voir plus distinctement son visage qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte d'autre chose.

- Severus… l'appela McGonagall.

Mais il n'entendait même pas.

- SEVERUS ! lui cria sa collègue.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue en tournant la tête vers elle, légèrement agacé.

- Ne voyez-vous pas le balai de Miss Hale ?

Le Professeur de Potions s'empressa de refixer son regard sur son élève, et il ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifié. Le jeu s'était arrêté sur une victoire de Serpentard grâce à Malefoy qui avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, et tous regardaient Marie, essayant tant bien que mal de rester sur son balai, qui semblait fou.

- On l'a ensorcelé… murmura Rogue.

- FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! hurla presque McGonagall. Vous l'avez fait pour Potter en Première Année !

Il chuchota quelques incantations, mais se retourna tout de suite vers sa collègue :

- Plusieurs sortilèges opèrent en même temps. Si j'en supprime un, les autres restent, je ne peux rien faire. Les coupables ont trouvé le point fort de ce genre de maléfices, dit-il rageusement.

- Et Albus qui n'est pas là, commenta McGonagall en se tordant les mains.

Le balai de Marie continuait à enchaîner les loopings, les virages, et la petite sorcière devait exécuter les figures les plus périlleuses pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne pouvait même pas attraper sa baguette tant elle se devait de rester concentrée à chaque seconde. La moitié des élèves hurlait, les Professeurs affichaient un air plus qu'angoissé, Rogue, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était mort d'inquiétude, sentiment qu'il n'éprouvait pas souvent. Drago Malefoy, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, complètement paniqué, tentait d'arrêter le balai de sa meilleure amie, sans succès. Soudain, l'objet ensorcelé s'éleva à pic, très haut, puis redescendit, toujours à pic, à toute vitesse. Presque tout le monde hurla de terreur, le Maître des Potions était livide. Mais, au ras du sol, Marie réussit à redresser son balai, effectuant ainsi une figure que même Viktor Krum, le meilleur joueur du monde, n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Tous respirèrent, mais, quelques minutes après, le balai s'éleva dans les nuages, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse distinguer la petite sorcière. Tous les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un cri qui déchira l'air. Tous relevèrent la tête, et virent la jeune fille, tombée de son balai, effectuant une chute qui devait déjà durer depuis plusieurs secondes. Les Professeurs se levèrent, et Rogue tenta immédiatement de stopper la chute, étant le plus doué des Professeurs en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lupin se reposant à l'infirmerie suite à la pleine lune. Mais, là encore, plusieurs sortilèges l'en empêchaient. Cette fois-ci, il lutta avec acharnement, et, une seconde avant la collision de Marie avec le sol, réussit à ralentir un peu sa chute. La petite sorcière restait allongée, visiblement sans connaissance. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch étaient déjà auprès d'elle, et Malefoy lui tenait la main, extrêmement inquiet, quand les Professeurs arrivèrent en courant. Rogue intervint d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Ecartez-vous tous.

Tous s'éloignèrent, excepté Malefoy. Alors le Maître des Potions hurla, à bout de nerfs :

- N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS ENTENDU CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ! DEGAGEZ IMMEDIATEMENT, MALEFOY ! 20 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD, PETIT CRETIN !

Le Serpentard fila sans demander son reste. Rogue s'agenouilla à côté de la forme frêle qu'il avait contemplée une heure avant. La petite Princesse de Serpentard était blanche comme un linge, du sang s'écoulait des égratignures qu'elle avait au visage, ses cheveux étaient tout en désordre, elle avait plusieurs contusions, et sans doute quelques os cassés. Il prit alors Marie dans ses bras, une main entourant ses épaules, et l'autre sous ses genoux, de sorte que lorsqu'il marchait, la tête de la petite sorcière était blottie contre son cou, ce qu'il trouva, sans savoir pourquoi, fort agréable. Quelques mèches de cheveux de son élève vinrent chatouiller son cou, ce qui le fit frémir. McGonagall le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où ils laissèrent Mme Pomfresh s'occuper de la blessée.

Dumbledore arriva à la tombée de la nuit. Ses deux plus proches collègues lui racontèrent tout. Le Directeur entra dans une terrible colère, qui fit frissonner MacGonagall et qui choqua légèrement le Directeur de Serpentard, le parrain de Marie étant d'une nature plus calme que cela d'habitude, et promit que les coupables payeraient.

- Elle aurait pu mourir ! répétait-il sans cesse au chevet de sa filleule toujours évanouie. Severus, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Albus, répliqua Rogue. Au moins trois maléfices opéraient, et je n'ai pas pu les détruire les trois à la fois. Contrer trois maléfices est plus difficile qu'en contrer un seul, comme je l'ai fait pour Potter en Première Année, alors sur un balai en mouvement... Et j'ai eu énormément de chance de réussir à ralentir un peu sa chute.

Personne ne lui répondit, car Marie était en train d'ouvrir progressivement les yeux, et de reprendre conscience.

- Marie Margaret Woodhouse Hale ! s'écria Dumbledore en la prenant dans ses bras. Oh ma petite Princesse, n'arrêteras-tu donc jamais de me faire les pires frayeurs ?

La jeune fille sourit faiblement en répondant à l'étreinte de son parrain, puis ses grands yeux se posèrent sur McGonagall et Rogue.

- Professeur… articula-t-elle d'une petite voix. Merci…

Le Maître des Potions fut tout retourné par ce remerciement, mais se maîtrisa et garda un visage impassible.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Miss Hale, répondit-il d'une voix froide. Votre parrain vous aurait évité la chute, lui.

- Mais il n'était pas là… murmura-t-elle. Vous… Vous m'avez sauvée…

Rogue fut tellement troublé qu'il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie. McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient intrigués par l'attitude de leur collègue, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, et se contentèrent de prendre soin de Marie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jeune fille passa son dimanche à l'infirmerie à sa grande contrariété, mais affirma à Mme Pomfresh, à son parrain, et à McGonagall qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme pour assister aux cours du lundi. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle détestait rater des cours. Elle pénétra donc dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Toutes les conversations se turent, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Mais elle avait appris, au fil des années à Poudlard, à être fière de ses origines et de ses pouvoirs. Elle marchait donc la tête fièrement levée, observant chaque visage. Potter, Weasley et Granger la regardaient avec un sentiment de haine non dissimulé, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle fut accueillie par de grands sourires à la table des Serpentards, et Drago s'empressa de lui poser mille questions au sujet de sa chute :

- Tu vas mieux, petite Princesse ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton balai ? Tu n'aurais pas dû rester à l'infirmerie ? etc…

La jeune fille répondit calmement à toutes ses questions, tout en se servant généreusement en céréales et en songeant que son meilleur ami pouvait être pire que son parrain question surprotection, puis jeta un regard à la table des Professeurs. McGonagall discutait avec son parrain et Lupin, ils lui adressèrent chacun un sourire affecteux. A côté d'eux se trouvait Rogue, qu'elle regarda à la dérobée.

Rogue… Son Professeur de Potions… Qui lui inspirait des sentiments si contradictoires qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder en face… Elle réfléchit un instant pour savoir à quel moment cet homme si froid et sarcastique avait commencé à la fasciner. A vrai dire, il l'avait toujours intimidée, et elle l'avait toujours admiré, comme un mentor, mais la fascination n'avait commencé que lors de sa 4e année, lorsque lui et son parrain étaient si pris par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et par Potter. Et elle s'était surprise à être jalouse de l'Elu. Dumbledore faisait moins attention à elle, et Rogue ne lui accordait pas un regard, tout entier qu'il était à protéger Potter et à jouer son rôle d'agent-double. Déjà que d'habitude, il ne faisait pas énormément attention à elle, mais là… Elle ne supportait pas que son parrain et son Professeur puissent faire passer le Survivant avant elle. Elle voulait être celle que son parrain consolait et enlaçait tendrement, elle voulait être celle que son Directeur de Maison protégeait inlassablement. Et elle s'était mise à penser beaucoup plus souvent à lui, du haut de l'innocence de ses 13 ans. Elle avait même fait l'effort de revêtir une élégante robe de bal blanche, à bretelles larges, toute droite, qui lui couvrait les pieds, la faisant ressembler à une elfe, avec ses cheveux dénoués. Elle qui détestait les bals. En tous les cas, cette 4e année avait été le début des sentiments étranges qu'elle s'était mise à éprouver pour son Professeur de Potions. Il la fascinait, avec son côté si sombre et mystérieux, avec ses connaissances si étendues, elle voulait qu'il la protège, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras si puissants…

Mais… Rêvait-elle, ou était-il en train de la fixer de ses yeux insondables ?

Elle chuchota à Drago :

- Je rêve ou Rogue me fixe ?

Son meilleur ami regarda alors franchement leur Professeur, qui détourna les yeux.

- Non, tu ne rêvais pas, il te fixait depuis que tu étais entrée. Il était sans doute perdu dans ses pensées, et ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était toi qu'il regardait.

- Sans doute… murmura Marie pensivement.

La journée se passa tranquillement, jusqu'au dernier cours de la journée, Potions en commun avec les Gryffondors. Les élèves étaient déjà à leur place, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Potter, Weasley et Granger s'approchèrent de la table que la jeune fille partageait avec Drago.

- Tu es toujours là, Hale ? cracha Potter.

La petite sorcière fronça les sourcils, et allait répliquer, mais son ami fut plus rapide qu'elle :

- Dégage, Saint Potter, petit merdeux.

- Ferme-la Malefoy, continua Granger.

- Pourquoi la sorcière censée être si intelligente et puissante n'a-t-elle pas réussi à rester sur son balai ? demanda méchamment Weasley.

- Je ne sais pas si tu aurais tenu aussi longtemps que moi sur un balai ensorcelé, répliqua Marie du tac au tac, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Trouve-toi des excuses, répondit Granger. Au fond, tu n'es qu'une vicieuse Serpentard.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, Granger, la prévint-elle, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

- Mais je dis la vérité, continua la Gryffondor, un air cruel au visage. Tu n'es qu'une sale profiteuse. Une tricheuse.

- Granger…

- Qui ira bientôt rejoindre Voldemort, comme tes parents, qui sont les fidèles toutous-esclaves de ce sadique. Tu ne vas pas déjà le rejoindre des fois, pour qu'il t'apprenne comment tuer des Moldus ? continua Potter.

Alors la jeune fille, qui avait jusque-là contenu sa colère, éclata.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'écria-t-elle, les yeux remplis de rage.

Sans qu'elle se serve de sa baguette, rangée dans sa poche, un vent violent commença à tourbillonner dans la classe. Le Trio d'Or n'était plus du tout aussi sûr de lui, et tous les autres élèves fixaient la jeune fille, les cheveux virevoltants, les yeux éclatants, l'expression déterminée et haineuse, partagés entre la fascination et la peur. Soudain, une voix froide et impassible prononça :

- _Finite incantatem._

Le vent s'évapora, et Marie tomba à terre, vidée de ses forces, mais consciente. Drago se précipita pour la soutenir.

- Professeur ! s'écria Granger. Hale nous a attaqués !

- Taisez-vous Granger, ordonna-t-il d'une voix méprisante. Vous trois n'étiez pas à vos places, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Hale, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

La petite Princesse de Serpentard ne répondit pas et se rassit, encore très affaiblie, mais ne voulant pour rien au monde se plaindre. Le cours se passa sans autres incidents. Marie et Drago réalisèrent encore une fois une potion parfaite, le Serpentard étant plutôt doué en Potions, et Marie en savait presque autant que son Professeur dans cette matière qu'elle adorait. Celui-ci fixait les élèves d'un air neutre, mais, en réalité, une multitude de questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de ses élèves, cela lui était interdit. Il était impressionné par le phénomène qu'avait créé Marie. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter le cachot, excepté la petite sorcière, qui s'était approchée du bureau de son Professeur, attendant que Rogue parle.

- Miss Hale… commença-t-il, en la regardant de ses yeux sombres insondables. Je vous rappelle que vous avez échappé à la mort il y a seulement deux jours. Vous êtes encore très faible. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je vous surprends en train d'utiliser la magie sans baguette dans ma classe ?

La jeune fille ne voulait pas regarder son Professeur. Elle balbutia, encore sous le choc des insultes qu'elle avait reçues, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait eu tort de s'emporter :

- Professeur, je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès… Je ne me contrôlais plus… Ils m'avaient…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en passant la main dans ses cheveux, et leva les yeux vers son Professeur, ce qui la dissuada de répliquer : il avait les traits déformés par la colère, et ses yeux semblaient brûler d'un feu intérieur.

- Je suis profondément déçu, Miss Hale, murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vous ne savez même pas contrôler votre magie. J'attendais un peu plus que cela venant de vous, venant d'une élève de ma maison. Retenue demain, 20h, dans mon bureau.

Marie acquiesça, puis s'enfuit, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, et ne voulant pour rien au monde pleurer devant son Professeur. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, après être devenue invisible, cela lui évitant d'être la cible des ragots de tout Poudlard, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'apparut pas au repas du soir, ce qui inquiéta son parrain, qui s'empressa de sonder le château, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ma filleule est dans sa chambre, et pas à la table des Serpentards, Severus ? Il me semble que vous l'avez eue en dernière heure.

- En effet, Albus, répondit Rogue, impassible. J'ai surpris Miss Hale usant de la magie sans baguette dans ma salle de classe contre Potter, Weasley et Granger. Je lui ai ensuite demandé des explications, elle a bégayé qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Je l'ai donc mise en retenue avec moi, demain soir.

- Severus ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Albus, votre filleule venait d'échapper à la mort, et aurait pu se tuer à pratiquer la magie sans baguette sans avoir repris suffisamment de forces. De plus, vous savez parfaitement qu'elle est infiniment puissante, que cette puissance n'est pas encore parfaitement maîtrisée, et que si elle ne contrôle pas sa magie, nous sommes tous perdus… Elle pourrait détruire Poudlard et les environs, répliqua Rogue, très sérieux.

- Je reconnais qu'elle a eu tort, et qu'elle méritait d'être punie, mais une retenue… ! Lui avez-vous parlé avec neutralité, comme vous le faites avec moi ?

- Eh bien… réfléchit le Professeur de Potions avec une pointe de mauvaise foi. J'ai dû m'emporter un peu.

Le Directeur soupira.

A la fin du repas, il alla voir sa filleule, mais la porte restait fermée à clé , et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put parler à Marie, qui continuait de sangloter dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille était profondément blessée. Les insultes de Potter, Granger et Weasley restaient gravées dans son esprit. Ils ne savaient pas qui était son parrain, et elle doutait qu'ils l'eussent insultée ainsi s'ils l'avaient su. Car si son Sang Pur et le nom glorieux de sa famille ne les dissuadaient pas de l'insulter, elle était sûre que le simple nom de Dumbledore comme parrain les aurait fait reculer. Personne dans l'école ne le savait à part ses Professeurs. Et les paroles de Rogue étaient imprimées au fer brûlant dans son cœur. Elle l'avait déçu… C'était la première fois qu'il lui infligeait une retenue. S'il savait ce que le Trio d'Or lui avait dit… Mais elle ne pouvait le dire à personne. C'était trop humiliant. Elle devrait être plus forte, à l'avenir.

Elle ne dormit presque pas, et n'assista pas au petit-déjeuner, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter son parrain.

- Severus, vous êtes sûr que vous vous êtes juste emporté ?

- Hem, disons que j'ai dû lui crier dessus, et lui dire qu'elle m'avait déçu… avoua Rogue.

- Vous lui avez dit ça ? s'exclama Dumbledore, furieux. Severus ! Après 7 ans, vous ne la connaissez toujours pas ! Vous lui avez dit la pire chose pour elle ! Ma filleule manque énormément de confiance en elle, et a très peur de décevoir les personnes qu'elle estime. Elle est fragile, angoissée ! La puissance magique et l'intelligence ne font pas tout, Severus !

Rogue le regarda, se leva, et quitta la Grande Salle sans finir son café. Il n'aurait jamais voulu montrer devant Albus qu'il regrettait de s'être emporté. Hier, cela l'avait profondément énervé que la jeune fille ne lui dise pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'elle se soit épuisée alors qu'elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Il n'avait pas mesuré la portée de ses paroles. Il avait perdu sa maîtrise de lui-même. Son premier cours de la journée était justement avec les 7e année Gryffondors et Serpentards. Il était curieux et anxieux de voir son élève.

En termes de curiosité, il ne fut pas déçu. La petite sorcière arriva dans les derniers, accompagnée par Drago Malefoy. Rogue se dit qu'ils étaient décidemment souvent ensemble, ces deux-là, et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais ce sentiment étrange laissa place au remords et à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit le visage livide et les immenses cernes de son élève. Celle-ci évita son regard, et resta silencieuse pendant tout le cours. Elle ne prenait pas souvent la parole, mais là elle était carrément passive, pensa Rogue. Mais il ne chercha pas à la provoquer en l'interrogeant. Le Maître des Potions avait prévu de lui parler à la fin de l'heure, mais Marie se dépêcha de sortir de classe, et il ne put la rappeler. Puis il se dit qu'il la verrait le soir en retenue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà voilà, nouveau chapitre.**

**J'en poste le maximum ces temps-ci, parce qu'après j'ai le bac français et sciences... C'était la minute "je raconte ma vie", merci d'y avoir participé.**

**D'après ce que j'ai vu, des gens viennent lire ma fic, j'aimerais seulement qu'ils se manifestent par une petite review. Je débute sur ce site, je n'ai aucun expérience,donc j'aimerais quelques conseils.**

**Au fait, j'avais oublié de signaler dans le premier chapitre que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf les OC comme Marie Hale, et d'autres que vous découvrirez plus tard. Tout l'univers lui appartient également, j'ai juste modifié quelques faits, comme la 7e année du Trio d'Or avec Lupin comme prof, et l'âge de Lupin, Rogue, et Sirius Black, qui apparaîtra bientôt dans ma fic. Et aussi d'autres éléments très importants qui ne sont pas encore apparus, mais qui ont une importance capitale, et que J.K Rowling n'avait pas écrits.**

**Je peux vous dire que l'intrigue principale de cette fic, (en plus de la relation Rogue/Marie Hale qui va se développer dans les prochains chapitres), n'est pas encore vraiment arrivée. Vous ne savez pas encore le quart de ce qui entoure mon personnage principal. Des personnages comme Sirius (qui va avoir un rôle très important dans ma fic), et l'élément capital de cette fanfic, que je ne dévoilerai pas, arriveront bientôt !**

**J'ai fini mon pavé, voilà.**

* * *

La jeune fille passa une journée éprouvante, même si elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle ne mangea presque rien au déjeuner, et sauta le dîner, trop angoissée à l'idée de sa retenue avec un Rogue qui semblait la détester. Son professeur aussi appréhendait cette retenue, regrettant son accès de colère, et ne sachant pas ce qu'il dirait à une adolescente qu'il avait profondément blessée.

Marie, un peu avant 20h, continuait à se promener près de la Forêt Interdite, n'arrivant toujours pas à se diriger vers les cachots pour sa retenue. Elle se sentait déprimée, faible et fatiguée. Soudain, elle vit Potter, Granger et Weasley se diriger vers elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, même épuisée, elle était vingt fois plus puissante qu'eux trois réunis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Si j'étais toi, Hale, j'irais voir dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Weasley.

- Quoi ?

- Une 1e année Serpentard a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, ajouta Granger.

Marie se précipita alors dans la Forêt, sans remarquer les sourires cruels du Trio d'Or. Elle trouva rapidement la petite Selena Gimmil effrayée, une 1e année un peu potelée aux joues roses, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond frisés, qui ressemblait à une poupée, et que la petite sorcière avait déjà consolée une ou deux fois. Elle commençait à la réconforter, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une autre personne se tenait derrière elles. La petite sorcière se retourna, et vit Remus Lupin, son Professeur de DCFM, l'air très mal en point. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui.

- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

- Marie… articula-t-il. Fuyez… La… Lune…

La jeune fille leva la tête, et se retint de pousser un cri horrifié. Elle savait depuis sa 3e année, avant Granger, que son Professeur était un loup-garou, et pourtant, elle avait continué de l'apprécier énormément. Lupin était en train de se transformer.

- Mais où est donc cette petite ? s'exclama Rogue, à bout de nerfs.

Il était 20h20, aucune trace de son élève. Elle le faisait décidément tourner en bourrique. Il alla immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore de l'insolence de sa filleule, qui osait ne pas venir en retenue.

- Albus ! s'écria-t-il. Vous m'accusiez d'être méchant envers Miss Hale, mais elle a dépassé les bornes cette fois, cette petite effrontée ! Elle qui est censée être si sage et si parfaite, elle vient de me mettre à bout !

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? demanda calmement le Directeur. N'êtes-vous pas censé être en retenue avec Marie ? Et ne l'insultez pas devant moi je vous prie.

- Elle n'est visiblement pas avec moi, ironisa le Professeur de Potions tout en ignorant la remarque de Dumbledore.

- Mais… réfléchit Dumbledore. Je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée. Elle n'était pas au dîner.

- Mais où est-elle alors ? s'énerva Rogue.

Le parrain de la jeune fille sonda le château pour trouver sa filleule.

- Elle n'est pas à l'intérieur ! commença à paniquer le Directeur.

- Essayez à l'extérieur, ce qui lui ferait une règle de plus de violée, répliqua sarcastiquement le Maître des Potions, énervé par l'attitude de la petite sorcière.

- Ah ! Elle est dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Dumbledore, concentré. Une personne est à côté d'elle, Selena Gimmil, je crois. Elles courent.

- La petite Serpentard de 1e année ? demanda Rogue, surpris. Que font-elles toutes les deux dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Attendez… Je sens quelqu'un d'autre, à quelques mètres d'elles. C'est… Non ! cria Dumbledore en rouvrant les yeux, horrifié, tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Rogue suivit son regard, et devint livide.

- La pleine lune… murmura-t-il.

- Severus ! Ma filleule et une 1e année sont poursuivies par Remus ! Il ne pourra pas se contrôler !

Avant que le Maître des Potions ait pu répondre, une petite fille de 11 ans, s'agrippant à une branche, apparut au milieu du bureau, en pleurs.

- Miss Gimmil ! s'écria Rogue. Que…

- Vous devez l'aider ! criait-elle en pleurant. Elle est en danger !

- Calmez-vous, Selena, dit Dumbledore en dissimulant son angoisse, et racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger s'étaient moqués de moi, et m'avaient emmenée dans la Forêt Interdite, raconta-t-elle. Mais je suis tombée sur le Professeur Lupin, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Et alors Marie est arrivée. Elle avait l'air inquiet, et m'a dit que je devais courir le plus vite possible. On s'est donc enfuies, mais le Professeur qui s'était transformé en loup-garou nous poursuivait. Alors Marie m'a caché avec elle derrière un arbre, en me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le sortilège qui repoussait les loups garous, a pris une branche morte, et a jeté un sort avec sa baguette, quelque chose comme…

- _Portus_, murmura Rogue.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et elle m'a dit que je devais penser fort à votre bureau tout en empoignant la branche. Mais elle a aussi dit qu'elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour nous transporter toutes les deux, et donc que je devais vous prévenir immédiatement. Ensuite, le loup-garou se rapprochait, alors elle m'a dit de m'enfuir, et elle s'est transformée en lynx.

Et la petite fille se remit à pleurer.

- Severus, vous devez y aller, lui chuchota Dumbledore à part. Marie a fait une chute de plus de 300 m i jours qui l'a affaiblie, a pratiqué la magie sans baguette hier, n'a presque rien mangé depuis hier midi, n'a presque pas dormi hier, et vient de créer un Portoloin, sort si puissant que peu de personnes arrivent à le réussir, et de se transformer en Animagus. Si elle n'est pas encore sans connaissance, c'est un miracle. Et Remus ne sera repoussé que si l'on utilise le sortilège Repousse-Loups-Garous, qui ne se pratique qu'à deux, et qui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne pourrais pas courir comme vous à travers la Forêt, et il est trop tard pour prévenir quelqu'un d'autre. Allez-y, Severus, je vous en prie.

Rogue lui lança un de ses regards insondables, puis transplana sans rien ajouter. Il atterrit à la lisière de la Forêt, et jeta un sort de Repérage pour localiser Marie. Puis il courut vers l'endroit indiqué, à cinq minutes en courant environ. Il distingua bientôt au milieu des grands arbres une jeune femelle lynx couverte de blessure tentant d'échapper au loup-garou. Mais l'Animagus, il pouvait le voir de loin, était complètement épuisé. Il s'effondra alors sur le sol, et redevint la jeune fille qu'était Marie. Mais elle était très mal en point. A la limite de l'évanouissement, des ecchymoses et des blessures légères mais sanglantes lui couvraient le corps. Le loup-garou allait bondir sur elle lorsque le Maître des Potions s'interposa, couvrant de son corps son élève, qui s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une des pattes du loup-garou lui griffa le bras, mais, pourtant, seule comptait à cet instant pour lui la douceur des bras de la petite sorcière refermés sur son torse. Mais il se ressaisit vite, et lui dit :

- Miss Hale, je sais que vous êtes épuisée, mais nous devons utiliser le Repousse-Loups-Garous. Etes-vous prête ?

- Oui, lui répondit la voix faible de son élève.

- _Lupus exidium_ ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Le loup-garou, qui allait les attaquer, fut éjecté très loin d'eux. Ils étaient sauvés. Rogue se tourna immédiatement vers Marie, très mal en point, prête à s'évanouir.

- Miss Hale ! s'écria son Professeur. Attendez, je… Je vais soigner vos blessures.

Et très délicatement, il referma chacune des griffures de la jeune fille, qui étaient heureusement superficielles, fit disparaître chaque ecchymose à l'aide de sa baguette, réprimant des frissons lorsque sa main touchait la peau de la petite sorcière. Puis il soigna sa propre griffure.

- Pourrez-vous arriver à rester consciente jusqu'au bureau de votre parrain ? demanda-t-il, espérant inconsciemment un « non » qui lui permettrait de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Marie, qui conservait encore et toujours ce sens de l'honneur et cette fierté qui l'empêchaient de demander de l'aide. Pauvre Professeur Lupin…

Ces cinq mots mirent Rogue dans une rage folle :

- ETES-VOUS DEVENUE FOLLE ? SORTIR LA NUIT, DANS LA FORET INTERDITE, SEULE ALORS QUE VOUS ETES ENCORE TRES FAIBLE ! ET MANQUER VOTRE RETENUE ! VOUS NE VOUS EN TIREREZ PAS COMME CA, RETENUE REPORTEE A MARDI PROCHAIN ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE PETITE PRESOMPTUEUSE, QUI N'A PAS SA PLACE DANS LA NOBLE MAISON DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD !

Marie écouta ce discours sans rien dire, très secouée, des larmes perlaient dans ses beaux yeux, mais son Professeur ne s'en aperçut pas, tout entier qu'il était dans sa fureur injustifiée. Il lui empoigna brutalement le bras, et ils transplanèrent, dans un silence glacial.

- Ma petite Marie ! Severus ! s'écria Dumbledore, qui se précipita vers sa filleule, soulagé de la voir.

Mais, en voulant la serrer dans ses bras, il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille, qu'elle était glacée, sauf son front qui était brûlant, et qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Marie ! répéta son parrain, cette fois très angoissé. Severus, que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue ne répondit pas, se sentant légèrement coupable, se contentant de fixer la petite Princesse de Serpentard, vraiment mal en point, à peine consciente. Le Directeur la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la coucher après lui avoir administré une potion contre la fièvre. Il ressortit quelques minutes après, lança un sort d'insonorisation, dardant son regard bleu acier sur le Maître des Potions.

- Severus… commença-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Rogue soupira.

- Je suis désolé, Albus. Je l'ai sauvée de Lupin, j'ai soigné ses blessures, mais…

- Mais ?

- MAIS ELLE A DIT « PAUVRE PROFESSEUR LUPIN » ! hurla le Professeur de Potions, toujours hors de lui.

- Et vous vous êtes mis en colère, je suppose… devina Dumbledore.

- Mieux vaut que vous regardiez la scène dans mon esprit, soupira Rogue une nouvelle fois.

Et il montra tout ce qui s'était passé au Directeur depuis son transplanage.

- Severus ! s'écria Dumbledore, désormais furieux. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Le mieux est de ne rien me demander, répondit sombrement Rogue.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle va bouder pendant plusieurs semaines ? demanda son parrain.

- Je m'en étais douté… soupira le Maître des Potions.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, Severus. Même si je reconnais que ma filleule a eu tort de s'emporter contre Potter et ses amis, même si je reconnais qu'une punition était justifiée, votre attitude envers une élève angoissée et blessée est plus que répréhensible.

- J'y vais… Pensez-vous qu'elle viendra en cours demain ?

- Sans doute. Il n'est que 21h30, vous avez soigné ses blessures, et elle se reposera bien cette nuit. Mais je pense qu'il vous sera difficile de regagner sa confiance. Ma filleule pardonne très difficilement, encore un des traits de caractère hérité de son origine aristocratique, et vous l'avez blessée au plus profond de son âme, répondit Dumbledore. Elle était faible ce soir, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'est pas défendue face à vos accusations, mais demain…

Rogue soupira encore.

- Bonne nuit, Albus.

Et il partit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà voilà, nouveau chapitre.**

**Pardon pardon pardon, je n'avais pas vu les reviewwwws :s Donc je n'y réponds que maintenant...**

**L.I.E : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de mettre des flash-backs, promis ! Et désolée pour le bashing, mais j'ai prévu qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione seraient plutôt méchants dans ma fic. Par contre, vous avez signalé des fautes de langage, je suis désolée, vraiment, j'ai horreur d'en faire... Je peux savoir quelles fautes j'ai faites ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une review !**

**Gaston : Oui, je sais que mon héroïne a des petits côtés Mary-Sue, et ça me désole un peu... J'essaie quand même de casser son image dans plusieurs prochains chapitres. Pour les parents, ils arrivent plus tard ! Merci d'avoir commenté, c'est très gentil !**

**Et merci évidemment aux Guests, vos commentaires ont été supers aussi !**

**On assiste ici à un rapprochement (enfin si on peut appeler ça un rapprochement) entre Rogue et Marie.**

**Enjoyyyy**

* * *

Le lendemain, Marie se réveilla en pleine forme, mais refusa toute explication à son parrain. Elle ne voulait pas s'humilier encore plus en racontant comment elle était tombée dans le piège du Trio d'Or. Toujours cette fierté qui coulait dans son sang, présente dans sa famille depuis des siècles… Potter, Granger et Weasley furent d'ailleurs convoqués dans le bureau de Rogue pendant le petit-déjeuner.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger… dit Le Maître des Potions de sa voix doucereuse tout en contenant sa rage. Vous avez entraîné une 1e année, de ma Maison, dans la Forêt Interdite…

- On ne savait pas que le Professeur Lupin était là ! mentit Potter.

Malheureusement, Rogue ne pensa pas à lire dans son esprit, trop furieux contre eux pour avoir risqué la vie de Marie, et ne se rendit compte de rien.

- TAISEZ-VOUS, POTTER, hurla-t-il, ce qui eut le mérite de les faire sursauter et de clouer le bec au Survivant. Vous aurez chacun deux semaines de retenue.

Ils se regardèrent, soulagés.

- Séparément, bien sûr, finit Rogue, un sourire sadique au visage. Potter, vous serez avec moi.

Potter déglutit.

- Granger, avec le Professeur Trelawney.

Granger devint verte de rage, elle détestait Trelawney, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

- Weasley, avec Rusard.

Weasley soupira, les retenues avec Rusard étaient loin d'être drôles, surtout seul.

Ils allaient s'en aller lorsque Rogue les interpella avec une expression vicieuse au visage :

- Oh, et j'oubliais, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun.

Ils poussèrent des petits cris indignés pathétiques, et sortirent des cachots. Malheureusement, Rogue n'entendit pas ce qui suivit :

- Elle a du tout répéter… dit Weasley.

- On se vengera… murmura Granger.

Toute la semaine qui suivit l'accident avec Lupin, Marie fut pareille à elle-même, c'est-à-dire affectueuse avec Drago, les Professeurs sauf un, et Dumbledore, sérieuse et obtenant des résultats parfaits, sans voir les regards haineux de trois Gryffondors. Son comportement avait changé avec deux Professeurs : Lupin et Rogue. En effet, le mercredi, à la fin du cours de DCFM, Lupin l'avait prise à part :

- Marie, je suis vraiment désolé… Vous savez, je ne me maîtrise pas lorsque je suis transformé. Je regrette que vous ayez été là au mauvais moment. Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences terribles.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Je vais parfaitement bien.

- Tant mieux, répondit Lupin en souriant à son tour. Pour me faire pardonner, voudriez-vous que je vous aide dans vos études ? Je sais que vous étudiez beaucoup de sortes de magie qui ne sont pas au programme.

- C'est exact. Mais, on peut dire que je les ai à peu près toutes étudiées. En ce moment, je m'intéresse plutôt à…

- A Voldemort, compléta le Professeur.

La jeune fille parut surprise.

- Mais, comment…

- Votre parrain nous parle beaucoup de vous, vous savez, et comme il est au courant de vos recherches…

- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur lui, pour pouvoir le vaincre. Et puis, je découvre des choses… Des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir… Cachées…

- Voudriez-vous que je vous aide ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Marie, qui malgré sa maturité intellectuelle avait parfois quelques attitudes de gamine.

Son Professeur sourit, attendri. Il appréciait de plus en plus l'adolescente qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Et bien retrouvons-nous à la bibliothèque jeudi soir de la semaine prochaine. Vous me ferez part de vos découvertes, et j'essaierai de vous aider, quoique je doive avoir peu de choses à apporter à la petite Princesse de Serpentard.

Marie rougit sous le compliment, mais se reprit et répondit :

- D'accord ! Au revoir Professeur !

Et la jeune fille partit, toute heureuse.

C'était une autre affaire avec Rogue. Elle l'ignorait, ne le regardait jamais, ne participait pas, dans un silence méprisant et hautain, encore l'une des caractéristiques des familles de Sang Pur, passées maîtres dans ce genre de silence. Ses potions étaient toujours plus que parfaites, mais elle les posait sur la table de son Professeur sans lever les yeux vers lui. Même si Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, il était profondément déstabilisé et irrité par l'attitude de son élève. Heureusement, il prévoyait d'essayer d'arranger les choses pendant la retenue de Marie le mardi suivant. Mais en cours de Potions du mardi matin, il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui le mit hors de lui, et balaya toutes les bonnes dispositions qu'il avait décidé d'adopter pour tenter de regagner la confiance perdue de la jeune fille.

- ALBUS ! hurla-t-il dans le bureau du Directeur insonorisé à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Merlin, que se passe-t-il Severus ?

- ETIEZ-VOUS AU COURANT QUE DES ADOLESCENTS BOURRES D'HORMONES CONTEMPLAIENT VOTRE FILLEULE PENDANT MES COURS ?

Il était rouge de colère, et tremblait de rage. Ses poings étaient serrés si fort que les jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ?

- QUOI ? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS SONT-ILS AINSI ?

- Et bien, depuis leur 5e année je dirais. Et si vous faites attention, tous les Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, ainsi que les Gryffondors, célibataires, contemplent les jeunes filles, qui en font de même de leur côté, sourit Dumbledore de plus en plus. Voyons Severus, ne vous étonnez pas des réactions hormonales d'adolescents en pleine puberté.

- MAIS C'EST DU VOYEURISME !

- Non Severus, c'est un passage à l'âge adulte, dit doucement le Directeur.

Rogue ne trouva rien à redire, et sortit tout en se promettant d'avoir une petite explication avec Marie en retenue le soir-même, et en enlevant des points à chaque élève qui se trouvait sur son passage, quelle que soit sa Maison. Quelle était cette rage qui s'était déversée en lui ? D'où venait-elle ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir tant attendu, la jeune fille frappa à la porte du bureau de son Professeur à 20h précises.

- Entrez, fit une voix froide.

En effet, Rogue avait décidé de se montrer aussi froid que son élève. Celle-ci entra, et murmura d'un ton méprisant :

- Bonsoir, Professeur.

Il répondit d'une voix plus que glaciale qui aurait intimidé un autre que Marie :

- Bonsoir, Miss. Vous allez récurer les chaudrons, sans baguette.

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais son corps tressaillit sous l'insulte. Marie était certes modeste, en manque de confiance en elle, brillante, intelligente, puissante, mais paradoxalement, elle était également fière, obstinée, et un petit peu orgueilleuse. Elle, récurer des chaudrons ! La fille de deux puissants et nobles sorciers ! La filleule de Dumbledore ! L'héritière des Hale ! La petite Princesse de Serpentard, comme la surnommait Drago depuis leur 1e année, et ce surnom lui collait désormais à la peau, même chez les Professeurs ! Quelle humiliation !

Rogue savait parfaitement l'effet que la punition produisait sur elle. Il l'avait choisie pour se venger de cette semaine pleine de mépris.

Mais la petite sorcière ne se démonta pas, et commença son travail. Elle n'était évidemment pas en uniforme scolaire, composé d'une robe de sorcier noire, de collants noirs, de ballerines noires, d'une chemise blanche, d'un pull noir, d'une jupe plissée noire, d'une cravate vert et argent, et d'une cape noire, mais en skinny noir qui mettait en valeur ses fines jambes, en pull et en derbies camels. Ses beaux cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Rogue se dit à ce moment, malgré sa colère, qu'elle était magnifique. Ne voulant pas être surpris à la contempler, il se dirigea vers sa Réserve de Potions pour y faire du tri. Deux heures plus tard, il en sortit, et vit Marie l'attendant, assise sur la table, ses jambes se balançant. Les chaudrons étaient propres, elle arborait un sourire victorieux et légèrement dédaigneux, mais toujours sans le regarder.

- Je vois que vous avez fini, Miss Hale, commenta Rogue d'un ton glacial.

- De toute évidence, répliqua la jeune fille.

Son Professeur se rapprocha d'elle, et lui murmura de sa voix doucereuse :

- Ne soyez pas insolente avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être insolente, mais je n'aime pas que l'on me manque de respect, répliqua-t-elle.

- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? demanda Rogue, devenu furieux, tout près d'elle et la dominant d'au moins une tête et demi. Estimez-vous heureuse d'être à Serpentard et que je ne vous enlève pas de point !

- J'ai parfaitement le droit de vous parler sur ce ton lorsque vous m'insultez.

Elle refusait toujours de le regarder, alors il reprit, tentant de la faire réagir :

- Comment osez-vous ? Vous, qui aguichez les adolescents hormonaux ! Oui, ils sont tous fous de vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une séductrice ! Et vous vous pavanez, petite orgueilleuse, avec votre surnom ridicule ! Jamais vous ne serez la Princesse de Serpentard !

Marie ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle se leva sans rien dire, sans répondre aux insultes fausses et injustes, plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, et marcha vers la porte pour partir. Mais une poigne de fer la retint, et elle se sentit plaquée contre la pierre froide du mur.

- REGARDEZ-MOI ! hurla Rogue, hors de lui.

Alors la jeune fille leva enfin ses beaux yeux vers son Professeur, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis la scène dans la Forêt Interdite. Rogue était livide de rage, ses yeux étaient brûlants. Il tenait toujours les poignets de Marie, qu'il gardait collés contre le mur au-dessus de la tête noble de la petite sorcière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ses yeux contenaient autre chose que de la fureur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi. Il lui faisait mal, à la garder plaquée contre le mur ainsi, mais jamais elle ne se serait plainte. Et sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi, leurs visages se rapprochaient, petit à petit.

Marie était inconsciemment fascinée par les yeux noirs pénétrants et intenses de son Professeur. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ses yeux. Rogue était dans la même situation. Il était obnubilé par les deux prunelles chocolat brillantes qui le regardaient d'un air si étrange, si nouveau. Ils étaient si proches que la jeune fille pouvait sentir le souffle haletant et troublant de son Professeur sur son visage. Une attraction se produisait inéluctablement. Mais soudain, il se rappela où ils étaient, et dans quelles circonstances, alors il la lâcha, l'air presque effrayé, et recula.

- La retenue est terminée. Partez, Miss Hale, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir Marie.

La jeune fille s'en alla après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son Professeur de Potions. Elle était complètement déroutée par le comportement de celui-ci. Que s'était-il passé ? C'est la question qu'elle se répétait en boucle dans sa chambre. Il était minuit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. La petite sorcière était complètement perdue. Elle ne trouvait aucune réponse aux questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Marie n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Elle ne le voulait pas. Pour elle, être amoureux signifiait être faible. Elle n'avait quand même pas failli… Non c'était impossible que… C'était son Professeur ! Il était certes très beau, très mystérieux, et il la troublait profondément, mais… Non !

Rogue était assis dans un fauteuil vert bouteille au milieu de son salon, la tête entre les mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un tel état seulement parce qu'elle ne le regardait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il… Non… Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser… Elle ! Marie Hale ! Filleule de son Directeur ! Chouchoute de Poudlard tout entier ! Petite Princesse de Serpentard ! 14 ans de moins que lui ! Et son élève par-dessus tout ! Non… Il ne pouvait pas… Il avait certes eu quelques aventures dans sa vie, mais uniquement pour… Satisfaire ses besoins physiques… Sans lendemain… Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Jamais. Pour lui, l'amour signifiait être faible. Mais quelle était cette sensation qui se produisait dans son corps lorsqu'il posait son regard sur la jeune fille ? Pourquoi souffrait-il tellement de son indifférence ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de frapper quelqu'un quand Drago Malefoy, ou même Lupin, s'approchaient trop d'elle ? Pourquoi son visage s'était-il irrésistiblement approché de celui de son élève pendant la retenue ? Pourquoi avait-il trouvé le fait de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était tombée de son balai bien plus qu'agréable ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas… C'était impossible…


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha !**

**Avec ce chapitre, je dirais qu'on arrive (enfin!) dans le vif du sujet. Ou dans le noeud de l'intrigue, si vous préférez. On peut dire que Dumbledore va voir toutes ses certitudes chamboulées...**

**Mais bon, je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler non plus...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : J'aimerais bien des reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws pleaaaaaaaaaaaase :)**

* * *

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirent de la nuit. Le mercredi matin, heureusement, Marie n'avait pas Potions. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle profita de cette journée pour passer du temps avec son parrain, qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent en raison de ses hautes responsabilités. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi ensemble, puisqu'elle n'avait pas cours, mais dans l'esprit de la petite sorcière, un seul nom restait gravé, autour de dizaines d'interrogations. Elle avait retourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête, mais ne trouvait aucune explication rationnelle. Que signifiait la scène d'hier soir dans les cachots ? Marie détestait ne pas avoir la réponse à une question. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle ne savait pas tout, et elle avait horreur de ça, elle qui voulait toujours être la meilleure.

Dumbledore voyait bien qu'elle était préoccupée, mais il ne lui posa aucune question, respectant ses secrets. S'il avait su ce qui la préoccupait, il aurait été beaucoup moins tolérant, ayant tendance à surprotéger sa filleule chérie. Rogue aurait sans doute eu des explications en béton à fournir au Directeur de Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Marie se mit tout au fond en Potions. Heureusement pour elle, Rogue ne lui jeta pas un regard. La jeune fille avait attendu impatiemment le soir, pour pouvoir enfin confier ses découvertes à quelqu'un. Elle aimait beaucoup Remus Lupin. Elle le trouvait gentil et compréhensif, apte à pouvoir l'aider. Parce que les découvertes qu'elle avait faites nécessitaient l'aide de quelqu'un d'expérimenté. De plus expérimenté qu'elle. Et même Marie, avec son orgueil et sa fierté, reconnaissait ce fait.

A dix-huit heures, la petite sorcière se trouvait donc dans la bibliothèque, entre deux étagères, guettant avidement l'arrivée de son Professeur, sans le montrer évidemment.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Remus Lupin venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ses yeux dorés si chaleureux contemplant affectueusement l'intelligente sorcière qui était en train de dévoiler son aspect beaucoup moins mature en se retenant de sauter à pieds joints dans toute la bibliothèque. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais ses sens de loup-garou ne le trompaient pas, son élève était définitivement plus qu'excitée à l'idée de confier ses découvertes.

- Bonsoir Marie, sourit-il. Alors, racontez-moi tout.

- En fait, je m'intéresse à Voldemort surtout depuis la fin de ma sixième année, après tous les événements qui se sont déroulés, l'attaque du château notamment. Je trouvais qu'il y avait des parts d'ombre dans cette histoire de prophétie, et d'Elu.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils froncés, l'écoutant attentivement.

- Eh bien… Potter me semblait si peu apte à vaincre l'un des plus puissants et dangereux sorciers de tous les temps… C'est un piètre sorcier, vous savez… J'ai donc commencé à avoir des doutes… Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai trouvé un livre dans la Réserve.

- Vous avez accès à la Réserve ? s'étonna son Professeur.

- Etre la filleule du Directeur peut procurer quelques avantages, sourit malicieusement la jeune fille. Mon parrain me fait confiance, et j'ai donc accès à tous les ouvrages. Et derrière une dizaine de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, j'ai trouvé un livre où étaient écrites les plus anciennes prophéties. Celles prononcées du temps des Grecs, celles qui ne mentent jamais. Et j'en ai trouvé une…

- Montrez-la moi s'il-vous-plaît, ordonna gentiment mais sérieusement Lupin.

Marie ouvrit un gros livre poussiéreux, à la couverture très abimée, qui avait dû être marron clair au temps où il avait été écrit, et récita gravement la prophétie :

- _A l'heure la plus sombre du monde sorcier,_

_Lorsqu'un puissant mage noir sera revenu,_

_La prophétie concernant la destinée_

_De ce mage noir et du soi-disant Elu,_

_Sera annulée. Seule la double Héritière des deux Grands,_

_Pourra le vaincre, car elle sera plus puissante_

_Que Merlin. Le mage noir sera définitivement détruit._

_Mais avant, il cherchera à la capturer pour pouvoir_

_La posséder. Seul l'amour du plus courageux,_

_L'amour passionné et profond de son protecteur la sauvera._

Lupin resta interdit, regardant Marie de ses yeux dorés sans rien dire. La jeune fille prit la parole, ne pouvant plus contenir toutes les suppositions qu'elle avait faites depuis si longtemps, et faisant confiance à son Professeur. Actuellement, elle se fichait complètement de la bonne éducation de Sang Pur, de l'autocontrôle, de la norme de retenue, et de tout ce qui allait avec. Elle voulait juste des réponses.

- Vous avez entendu ? Potter ne pourra pas vaincre Voldemort ! Je m'en doutais… Il y a une autre Elue, qui est sans doute à Poudlard… Et cet amour… L'amour le plus beau… Il y a donc un homme, une sorte de garde du corps, qui contribuera à la fin de Voldemort. Mais qui ? Cette prophétie est encore très mystérieuse, mais je pense qu'avec des recherches, on peut facilement découvrir l'identité de cette jeune fille. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorcières plus puissantes que Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

- Marie… dit sombrement Lupin, qui la regardait d'un air indéfinissable, presque d'inquiétude.

- Oui ? demanda la petite sorcière innocemment, toute à la joie de sa découverte.

- Nous devons aller voir votre parrain. Tout de suite. Et prenez le livre avec vous.

L'enthousiasme de la petite Princesse de Serpentard retomba brusquement, sous le ton sérieux et inquiet de Lupin.

- Mais… Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Marie, tenta vainement de sourire le loup-garou. Je vous félicite pour avoir trouvé cette prophétie, elle va grandement contribuer aux recherches de l'Ordre. Mais je dois absolument parler au Directeur.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de Dumbledore, là où se trouvaient son bureau, ses appartements, et ceux de Marie. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau, ils croisèrent Rogue. La petite sorcière rougit et tenta vainement de se cacher derrière son Professeur de DCFM. Le Maître des Potions les toisa d'un air froid, et légèrement… Furieux ?

- Lupin, salua-t-il d'un air glacial, ignorant Marie, comme si rien ne s'était passé l'avant-veille au soir, comme si elle était juste un de ces insupportables cornichons à qui il dispensait ses cours.

Ce qu'elle n'était pas.

- Severus ! s'exclama chaleureusement le loup-garou, mais d'un air légèrement crispé. Nous allions voir Albus, il y a des nouvelles concernant Voldemort. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Je pense que cela pourrait grandement vous intéresser…

- Non merci, Lupin. Je sors de chez le Directeur. Et ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ne me concerne pas, répliqua Rogue avec une expression de dégoût.

Marie leva les yeux vers lui, indignée.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Miss Hale ? demanda le Professeur de Potions de sa voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas que l'on se moque d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Elle savait que répondre aux Professeurs était plutôt un trait de ces présomptueux Gryffondors. Mais Rogue lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, la faisant se comporter comme une gamine.

- Oui, Professeur, répondit-elle tout en essayant de rester polie, et en arborant un air dédaigneux. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que le Professeur Lupin et moi avons trouvé un élément important qui va contribuer sans doute à la chute de Voldemort. Vous êtes membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, vous devez être mis au courant. Même si c'est une élève que vous méprisez pour une raison inconnue qui l'a découvert…

- Je vous trouve particulièrement orgueilleuse, Miss Hale, répliqua méchamment Rogue. Une gamine comme vous, découvrir des indices importants ? Je pensais que votre seul but dans la vie était de mettre tous les adolescents hormonaux à vos pieds, et de vous pavaner devant tout Poudlard, comme l'orgueilleuse gamine que vous êtes.

Marie se figea sous les insultes. Elle ne trouvait rien à répondre, et se maudissait pour cela. Il allait payer, elle se le jura…

Lupin, indigné, vint à sa rescousse :

- Severus ! Marie a, toute seule, découvert ce qui provoquera la fin de Voldemort ! Qui plus est, elle ne se pavane absolument pas ! Vous n'avez pas à l'insulter ainsi ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on traite ainsi une élève !

En voyant les yeux de la jeune fille se tourner avec reconnaissance vers le Professeur de DCFM, Rogue tourna les talons et s'en alla, sa cape noire voltigeant sous ses pas.

- Merci, Professeur, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, Marie. S'il est trop dur avec vous, venez me voir, sourit affectueusement Lupin. Montons voir le Directeur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Remus ! Marie ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Albus, je dois vous parler de toute urgence, commença Lupin. Cela concerne Voldemort. Votre filleule a fait des découvertes plus qu'intéressantes.

- Raconte-moi, Marie, demanda le Directeur.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, et lui expliqua tout. Elle lui montra le livre, et lut la prophétie. Dumbledore, après l'avoir écoutée, croisa de son regard bleu acier les yeux dorés très inquiets de Lupin.

- Vas dans ta chambre, Marie, s'il-te-plaît, ordonna gravement son parrain. Et inutile de te rendre invisible, ou même d'entrer dans mes pensées. Inutile, en fait, d'essayer d'écouter notre conversation et de tenter de savoir ce que nous allons nous dire.

La petite sorcière regarda Dumbledore d'un air outré.

- Mais… commença-t-elle.

- Marie Margaret Woodhouse Hale ! tonna-t-il d'un air sévère.

La jeune fille savait que son parrain n'utilisait son nom complet que lorsqu'il se voulait très sérieux et sévère, et que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter. Elle salua donc Lupin, légèrement blessée dans sa fierté d'avoir été grondée devant son cher Professeur de DCFM, puis partit dans sa chambre, fulminant de rage d'être écartée ainsi des sujets sérieux et intéressants, et ronchonnant comme l'adolescente de seize ans qu'elle était. Son parrain insonorisa la pièce, vérifia si elle n'était pas invisible, bloqua ses pensées à l'aide d'un sortilège, et pouffa de rire devant l'air étonné du Professeur de DCFM.

- Quand vous aurez une filleule de presque 16 ans beaucoup trop curieuse, beaucoup trop puissante, beaucoup trop brillante, beaucoup trop intelligente, beaucoup trop orgueilleuse, et beaucoup trop fière, alors vous pourrez faire un commentaire, dit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Le loup-garou éclata de rire, mais redevint sérieux immédiatement.

- Albus, en parlant de puissance… Vous avez compris la prophétie aussi bien que moi.

Le Directeur soupira.

- Evidemment… Merci d'avoir pu gagner la confiance de Marie, au point qu'elle vous fasse part de ses découvertes. Elle n'avait pas osé me les avouer à moi, par peur de s'être trompée.

- Votre filleule est tout ce qu'il y a de plus brillant et intelligent, Albus. Grâce à elle, l'Ordre va pouvoir s'orienter vers de nouvelles pistes, déclara Lupin.

- Et Marie a détecté de façon très perspicace ce que nous n'avions pas voulu croire, Potter n'est pas l'Elu. Mais qui est cette Elue ? Elle est vraisemblablement à Poudlard, mais je ne vois pas de qui il peut s'agir. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette allusion d'héritage, j'aurais immédiatement cru que l'Elue était ma chère petite filleule, avec ses incroyables capacités, mais Marie n'est pas l'Héritière de « deux Grands », même si elle est d'origine noble. Et qui sont ces « deux Grands » ? Et cette allusion à une « double héritière », qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ?

Dumbledore était plus que soucieux, cette prophétie venait remettre en cause toutes ses certitudes.

- Allez-vous lui parler de vos suppositions ? demanda le loup-garou. Et lui demander de l'aide ? Après tout, elle est à l'origine de ces découvertes. Elle pourrait être utile à l'Ordre, Albus.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement le Directeur, une expression décidée dans ses yeux bleu acier. Elle est encore bien trop jeune. La prophétie s'accomplira de toute façon, alors moins elle en saura, mieux ce sera. Cela ne doit pas être ébruité, Remus. Continuons à protéger Potter comme s'il était l'Elu. L'Ordre fera des recherches en parallèle pour trouver la véritable Elue. Marie n'en parlera pas, mais jurez-moi que vous ne direz rien non plus. Elle est déjà une cible de Voldemort, je ne veux pas qu'elle le devienne encore plus, en disposant d'informations capitales.

- Evidemment, Albus ! s'écria Lupin. Je me soucie autant que vous de la protection de votre filleule ! Je vous jure que je ne parlerai à personne de la prophétie.

- Merci, Remus. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Son enlèvement a déjà été une épreuve terrible, vous savez… soupira le vieil homme.

- Je m'en doute, répondit le Professeur de DCFM. A ce propos, pensez-vous que Severus et Minerva doivent être mis au courant de la prophétie ?

- Je vais en parler à Minerva dès demain, je sais qu'elle ne parlera pas, elle adore Marie. Et j'en toucherai deux mots à Severus, même si son attitude est très ambivalente en ce qui concerne ma filleule… J'ai peur qu'il ne raconte tout à Voldemort dans un accès de colère contre elle, mais je vais faire confiance à sa légendaire maîtrise de lui-même

- Je suis d'accord ! s'exclama Lupin. Nous l'avons croisé à l'entrée de votre bureau, et il est à la limite de la méchanceté pure et simple envers elle ces temps-ci. Lui qui était si fier d'elle i peine 2 semaines ! Et nous ne sommes qu'au mois de septembre !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…. réfléchit Dumbledore. Maintenant que j'y pense, un autre point d'ombre demeure dans cette prophétie : l'évocation de ce bel et pur amour.

- Je me demande en effet de qui il parle…dit pensivement le loup-garou. Une personne capable d'aimer à ce point doit être à coup sûr quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. La prophétie dit d'ailleurs que c'est « l'amour du plus courageux ».

- Quel homme aime, ou aimera l'Elue à ce point ? s'interrogea le Directeur. Quel homme ira jusqu'à affronter Voldemort pour elle ? Et cette histoire de protecteur ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira Lupin. Les hommes comme celui-ci sont bien rares de nos jours. La prophétie est vraiment mystérieuse, mais je ne doute pas que vous saurez l'interpréter correctement. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, Albus.

Il prit congé, laissant le Directeur, préoccupé par l'avenir du monde sorcier, réfléchir à son bureau. Cette prophétie venait chambouler tous ses plans. Il avait toujours pensé que Potter, miraculeusement, finirait par détruire Voldemort, s'il était correctement aidé par lui, par Rogue, par l'Ordre, par tout Poudlard. Il avait tout prévu. Il l'avait instruit sur les Horcruxes l'an passé, négligeant pour cela sa filleule chérie qui l'avait très mal vécu. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression de Marie lorsque Potter quittait son bureau après de longues soirées passées avec lui à comprendre le passé de Voldemort !

_Potter referma la porte du bureau, et Dumbledore se retourna en soupirant._

_- Marie… Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

_Sa filleule venait de sortir de sa chambre, qui avait été verrouillée par le Directeur le temps de sa discussion avec Potter. Elle était adossée au mur, et après avoir fixé froidement la porte par laquelle l'Elu était sorti avec des yeux qui auraient parfaitement pu être ceux d'un tueur à gages tant ils n'exprimaient que le mépris et la haine, elle regardait son parrain d'un air qui le faisait se sentir comme un tyran._

_- Tu ne peux pas être mise au courant, Marie. Pas pour le moment._

_- Trop tard, commenta la jeune fille._

_- Tu t'es introduite dans mon esprit sans mon autorisation ?_

_- Je n'allais pas rester toute l'année sans la moindre réponse à mes questions !_

_- Qu'as-tu appris ? Et ne mens pas, je le saurai, maintenant que je sais ce que tu as fait._

_- Je sais que Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes. Je sais les souvenirs que vous avez montrés à Potter. Je sais que vous allez partir bientôt avec lui pour détruire une partie de l'âme de Voldemort._

_- Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?_

_- Rien d'autre. Je suis désolée d'avoir pénétré dans votre esprit, mais je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir. Pardonnez-moi._

_Sa filleule le fixait, le menton levé, mais avec des yeux suppliants._

_- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Marie._

Evidemment, il n'avait su qu'en septembre, lorsqu'elle avait avoué tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Potter, qu'elle avait vu d'autres choses dans son esprit. Sa filleule pouvait être très fourbe et manipulatrice lorsqu'elle le voulait. Il devait avouer qu'elle mentait parfaitement bien. Dumbledore sentait que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Potter pouvait l'amener à commettre des erreurs, et il se promit de chercher à la raisonner pour qu'elle arrive à éradiquer cette haine envers Potter, car la haine n'est jamais un sentiment qui amène à de grandes choses. La scène qu'il venait de se remémorer lui rappelait que trop d'événements depuis la rentrée étaient arrivés pour que ce soit anodin. Et Marie et le Trio d'Or étaient impliqués dans la plupart. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand et pourquoi s'était mise en place cette haine réciproque, mais cela devait absolument cesser.

Cette pensée le ramena au sujet qui le préoccupait. Potter n'était pas l'Elu. Voldemort ne devait en aucun cas le savoir. Cette ignorance pouvait constituer une arme capitale pour l'Ordre. Il faudra trouver l'Elue le plus rapidement possible, pensa-t-il, avant que les Mangemorts ne prennent connaissance de la prophétie, il faudra l'entraîner efficacement, et il faudra que Marie reste en dehors de tous ces événements. Sa filleule ne devait en aucun cas y être mêlée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà voilà, nouveau chapitre.**

**Il est plus court que les précédents, bac oblige. Et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin !**

**Ah oui, aussi, pour ceux qui me lisent, vous avez dû être surpris de voir plusieurs jours s'écouler entre le chapitre 7 et celui-là, alors qu'avant je postais tous les jours. Mais j'ai mon bac dans maintenant 4 jours, je commence à stresser, donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour moi ! Mais je ne peux pas promettre une publication régulière, même quand mes exams seront finis.**

**J'ai fini mon discours de bienvenue, vous pouvez maintenant profiter !**

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, Rogue et Marie n'eurent aucun contact. La petite sorcière ne cherchait pas à le provoquer en cours, et il était toujours aussi furieux contre elle. Leur grand défaut à tous les deux était d'être particulièrement têtus et rancuniers. Aucun ne se décidait donc à faire le premier pas pour tenter un rapprochement afin que tout redevienne comme avant, c'est-à-dire à une relation professeur-élève légèrement plus développée que la normale. La jeune fille devenait de plus en plus complice avec Drago Malefoy, ce qui faisait enrager le Maître des Potions. Lupin était plus que protecteur envers Marie, depuis qu'il connaissait la prophétie, ce qui valait au Professeur de DCFM des regards meurtriers de la part d'un certain collègue. Tout le monde savait que Rogue était d'une humeur exécrable depuis plus de deux semaines, mais personne ne savait pourquoi. La petite sorcière était loin de se douter que c'était elle qui le mettait dans un tel état… Qui l'aurait cru ? Même le Professeur de Potions refusait de se l'avouer. Il niait à lui-même le fait que la jeune fille le rendait tout simplement dingue.

Le match suivant de la saison de Quidditch avait lieu le premier samedi du mois d'octobre, et opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore était dans les gradins pour surveiller sa filleule chérie. Et Rogue, même s'il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il n'accordait aucune attention à Marie, était aux aguets, et tentait de détecter le moindre comportement suspect.

Le match se déroulait bien. La jeune fille se faisait respecter, même si Potter et Weasley lui lançaient des regards haineux, qu'elle leur rendait même si elle tentait d'être impartiale. Gryffondor gagnait. Soudain, Potter, distrait par l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, une jolie jeune fille de 7e année, nommée Jane Pinky, aussi bien faite physiquement qu'idiote intellectuellement, rata le Vif d'or, qui fut attrapé par Pinky. Potter poussa un cri de rage lorsque Marie déclara :

- Poufsouffle gagne par 180 à 100 !

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un vent glacial et un brouillard givrant recouvrirent tout le terrain. Tout le monde commença à hurler, sachant ce qui allait arriver. En effet, des centaines de Détraqueurs, pour ne pas dire un millier, surgirent de la brume. Les Professeurs sortirent leur baguette, sachant qu'il faudrait un grand nombre de Patronus pour faire fuir tous les Détraqueurs, mais ils étaient trop loin du danger, c'est-à-dire des joueurs qui couraient à tout moment le risque de se faire attaquer. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient en effet des joueurs, pétrifiés. Même après avoir créé tous leurs Patronus, le mal serait déjà accompli. Alors Marie reprit son sang-froid, sortit sa baguette, pensa à un souvenir très heureux, ses parents et son parrain réunis autour d'elle pour son quinzième anniversaire, lui offrant une montagne de livres et des ingrédients très rares pour les potions, et hurla de toutes ses forces :

- _SPERO PATRONUM_ !

Et apparut alors un Patronus. Le serpent était gracieux, puissant et paraissait presque vivant. Les Professeurs étaient bouche-bée. La plupart n'avaient jamais vu le Patronus de leur élève, et ils devaient avouer qu'il lui convenait à merveille. Puissant, intelligent, rusé, mais également fourbe. La jeune fille, qui voyait bien que son serpent ne viendrait pas à bout du millier de Détraqueurs, et que tout le monde était pétrifié, que les Professeurs étaient incapables de réagir rapidement, cria dans une langue inconnue pour les élèves :

- _Dunalï Elessendä Onelissär Alissörtad _!

- De l'elfique, murmurèrent les Professeurs, surpris, impressionnés, admiratifs, sous le choc.

Le Patronus de Marie, sous cette formule elfique, se mit à grandir, au point de devenir immense. Les Détraqueurs disparurent immédiatement. Tout le monde fixait la petite Princesse de Serpentard, impressionnante sur son balai, encore toute concentrée. Elle venait d'exécuter un sort que personne ici ne connaissait.

- Albus, où a-t-elle appris l'elfique ? demanda McGonagall, peinant à trouver ses mots.

Le Directeur était dans le même état, quoiqu'avec un brin d'amusement dans ses yeux bleu acier.

- Vous savez, Minerva, Marie parle couramment, en plus de l'anglais, français, espagnol, et elle possède une bonne base en latin, et en elfique. Ses parents lui ont appris quand elle était petite.

- Et où a-t-elle appris cette formule ? continua le Professeur de Métamorphose, presque hystérique. La connaissiez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva, avoua Dumbledore. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce sort avant.

C'est à ce moment que le minuscule Flitwick poussa un cri perçant. Un poignard ensorcelé volait à toute vitesse, dirigé vers Marie ! La jeune fille, encore concentrée sur son Patronus, qui venait de disparaître, ne s'était pas retournée, et ne voyait donc pas la menace qui fonçait vers ses jambes, et qui allait l'atteindre dans moins de 10 secondes. Tous les élèves hurlaient, les Professeurs étaient pétrifiés, la stupéfaction les empêchant d'agir. Même Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, était figé sur place, parce qu'il s'agissait ici de sa filleule. Alors Rogue se leva, et lança un sort informulé qui immobilisa le poignard, à dix centimètres de la jambe gauche de la petite sorcière. Celle-ci se retourna enfin, et vit l'arme. Même si elle était encore sur son balai, tout le monde put la voir changer de couleur pour devenir livide, horrifiée. Dumbledore réagit enfin, et, par un sortilège, transporta Marie dans les gradins des Professeurs, près de lui.

- Marie ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant immédiatement dans ses bras, pendant que McGonagall faisait évacuer le terrain et les gradins.

La jeune fille cachait son visage contre le torse de son parrain, encore sous le choc. Rogue la regardait de ses yeux intenses, mais insondables, se prenant à souhaiter que ce soit contre son torse à lui qu'elle vienne trouver refuge. Une rage pure et simple bouillonnait dans ses veines à l'idée qu'on avait encore tenté de tuer Marie. Il se promit de retrouver lui-même les coupables, et de leur faire payer. Il était persuadé que derrière tous les incidents se cachaient les mêmes individus, mais qui ? Lupin la fixait, lui, très inquiet, craignant qu'un ennemi ne cherche à éliminer la jeune fille par tous les moyens.

- J'ai… J'ai… J'aurai pu… bégaya Marie.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune sorcière puissante, intelligente et orgueilleuse. Elle montrait plutôt son côté enfantin, angoissé, et actuellement terrifié. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de fuir en Amérique du Sud retrouver ses parents. Avoir un ennemi inconnu la terrifiait, parce qu'elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire, et parce qu'elle savait, même si elle répugnait à se l'avouer, qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour affronter Voldemort et cet ennemi en même temps.

- Non, Miss Hale, déclara Rogue d'une voix froide et impassible, contenant sa fureur et son inquiétude. Ce poignard ne vous aurait pas tuée. Il serait allé se planter dans votre jambe gauche, vous en auriez été quitte pour quelques semaines à l'infirmerie.

En entendant sa voix, la petite sorcière tourna son beau regard vers son Professeur de Potions, qui sentit son estomac se retourner face à ce visage si innocent et terrifié. Des gamines ne devraient pas avoir à subir tant d'épreuves, pensa le Maître des Potions.

- Merci, Professeur, murmura-t-elle.

Et avant que Rogue ait pu répondre, Dumbledore transplana avec sa filleule vers leurs appartements.

- Ma petite Princesse… répéta le Directeur, dans son bureau, continuant à la serrer dans ses bras. Je suis là maintenant… C'est fini…

- Pourquoi moi ? Qui cherche à me tuer ? Voldemort ? demanda la jeune fille, ses grands yeux remplis de questions, de terreur, d'angoisse.

Son parrain poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, Marie, répondit-il.

- J'EN AI ASSEZ ! lâcha-t-elle, pleine de colère et d'angoisse. J'en ai assez de devoir toujours être à la hauteur, d'avoir toujours à faire mes preuves ! Je veux être une adolescente normale, pas une sorcière que Voldemort cherche à kidnapper comme otage ! Pas une sorcière qui manque de se faire tuer chaque semaine !

Elle aurait aimé pleurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pouvait pleurer pour des choses futiles, comme la retenue et les paroles de Rogue, mais pas pour des choses aussi graves. Parce qu'une voix dans son esprit lui disait de ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Dumbledore la serra encore plus fort. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il comprenait la détresse de sa filleule. Il la connaissait peut-être mieux que lui-même, et il savait ce que c'était de devoir toujours faire face à tant d'épreuves, tant de défis, et de devoir toujours prouver sa valeur. Il savait que Marie n'avait pas que des qualités. Il savait qu'elle était très fière, extrêmement orgueilleuse, et assez méprisante. Il savait qu'elle faisait des erreurs, qu'elle n'utilisait pas toujours son intelligence et ses dons au mieux. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'une gamine, qui pouvait parfois craquer et se laisser abattre. Et c'était à lui de l'aider dans ces moments. C'était à lui de l'aider à se contrôler, et à faire face, elle qui pouvait avoir tendance à fuir compte tenu de son jeune âge.

- Chut, Marie, je suis là… Je te protègerai, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. C'est normal d'en avoir assez, mais sois forte ma petite Princesse. Sois forte, les temps sont durs, mais tes parents et moi serons toujours là pour toi. Je ne peux pas te dire que cela ne se reproduira pas. Mais je te jure que je serai là pour te protéger.

Elle leva ses grands yeux vers le visage affectueux de son parrain, et se calma un peu.

- Vous avez raison, répondit-elle. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Mais j'ai tellement envie de fuir loin de tout ça…

- C'est normal, Marie, tu es épuisée. Et tu n'es pas encore une adulte. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer à présent, vas te coucher ma chérie.


End file.
